12 Days of SB
by demishankwrites
Summary: 12 days, 12 stories of Christmas and holidays with Snowbarry. self-prompts.
1. Day 1: Great Possibilities

**Summary:** _Still off key, huh?_ She rolls her eyes, _You just missed me._ He chuckles and flashes her a bright smile, _Yeah. I did._

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year._ She smiled at the music playing, walking faster; thrilled to be finally back to her home after 8 years.

Opening the door that she used to open everyday 8 years ago, Caitlin Snow entered Jitters dressed in her brown long-sleeved blouse paired with classic denim jeans and black ankle boots.

A smile instantly appeared on her face upon inhaling the aromatic scent of brewed coffee. _It's been 8 years since I've gone here but it still feels the same._ She sat on her usual spot waiting for someone special to arrive.

Minutes passed, Caitlin was sipping her latte while playing Atomas on her phone. _I can't believe I'm still addicted to this game._ She thought and laughed silently then looked up, hearing a cough.

Her eyes met a long and curly haired guy, grinning widely at her. She quickly stands up and engulfs him in a tight hug, _"Cisco!"_ He hugs her back with equal force.

" _How's it been, Dr. Snow?"_ Cisco asks while biting his glazed donut making Caitlin laugh at the sight of frosting on his lips. _"I've been good, Mr. Ramon. I missed you and everything else that reminds me of Central City."_

He looks at her with a smile, _"I've missed you too so much, Cait. My best friend-slash-sister during high school and college. I'm glad your back."_ She smiles, wiping a lone tear in her eyes, _"Me too. And I guess I'm staying here, permanently."_

Cisco raises his eyebrow, _"What do you mean? The hospital you worked for in New York won't need you anymore?"_ She grins widely, _"Nope. Central City Hospital hired me. I'm going to start working there next year."_

He cheers and grins widely, _"That's great! You can treat me for lunch like the old times!"_ Caitlin rolled her eyes, _"Oh no no. I think you're the one going to treat me for lunch. Star Labs hired you, right? The great mechanical engineer, Mr. Ramon!"_ She said sarcastically making Cisco scoff.

" _Hey, why do you sound sarcastic! You have two doctorates! Or was it three?"_ He asks making her laugh. The two continued talking about their lives, catching up after those eight years of being apart from one another.

" _And then, I puked into her dress! Barry was laughing his ass off while the woman glared at me, the one could rival your killer and frosty one!"_ Caitlin ignores the emotion she felt when Cisco mentioned _Barry_ and just laughs, feeling sorry for the misfortune of her ever-romantic best friend.

" _Frosty? Still using that silly nickname for me, Cisco?"_ She asked while looking at him with her feigned _killer and frosty_ stare. Cisco rolls his eyes, _"Yep. Still calling you that, Elsa."_ That earned him a crumpled tissue on his face.

" _Do you miss him?"_ Cisco finally asked while sipping his mocha latte while Caitlin looks at him, _"Miss who?"_ She asks but had a strong guess on who he was referring to.

He looks at me with concern, _"You know who I mean."_ Caitlin sighs and looks at the empty seat beside Cisco, thinking of a brown-haired man with green eyes and an ever-bright smile that could light up the whole world.

 _How are you? I won't deny that I didn't think of you during those eight years of being away from Central City. I focused with my career, dream, and life. But you were also a significant part of my life._

 _I don't know if were still good. Especially after the last time we saw each other…_

 _ **Caitlin Snow, if you love me, please don't go.**_ _He pleads, tears running down his face. He followed me at the airport much to my surprise._

 _ **I love you, Barry Allen. But I need to leave, I'm sorry.**_ _I remained strong, ignoring the pain tearing my heart. I walked towards the gate, grasping my ticket tightly and pulling my bag._

 _I walked away from the man that I love the most, causing him the greatest pain. He remained still, choosing not to follow me anymore._

 _I sat on the airplane, tears falling down my eyes. Wasting the chance of having him in my life. I chose my career and focused on it. But the pain would always be there. It scarred my whole soul and body._

" _Cait"_ Cisco called pulling her back to the present and chuckle, _"Sorry. I was just… remembering stuff."_ She looks at Cisco smiling, _"Of course I missed him, Cisco. He's also my best friend."_ He nods and talked about something else while Caitlin listened and smiled, she was wondering about him, about Barry.

 _I hope we can still be friends. I may have caused you the greatest pain but, I still love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen. More than you'll ever know._

Caitlin collapses on her bed, she's in her brand-new apartment. _I hope Cisco doesn't tell Barry that I'm back. I'm not ready to face him yet._ She rolls to the other side, groaning in frustration.

She got up and tried to read a book and it was going well for the first five minutes. Caitlin lies down once again, frustrated and bored. _Maybe a little walk and grocery shopping would make me comfortable._

 _What if I make lasagna for dinner!_ She thought, happy to have finally come up with an idea to make later. She got the ingredients for making lasagna and made her way to the ice cream section.

She looks around the various flavors and kinds of ice cream, Caitlin pouted and pushed her cart looking for something. _Aha!_ Her eyes twinkled in delight, seeing a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Caitlin gets three tubs, it was on a holiday sale, and happily makes her way to the cashier.

As Caitlin makes her way to the cashier, getting some chips, canned goods, and cereal on the way; a man appears from the chocolate section while pushing his cart filled with chocolate, chips, cup noodles, and other basic needs of a man.

Barry Allen makes his way to the ice cream section, looking for something. His eyes scanned each container of ice cream quickly with complete seriousness. He grinned upon the sight of his target, a tub full of mint chocolate chip.

He grabs it and makes one last check around, looking for other needs or items he might've forgotten to get. Barry makes his way to the cashier, delighted that the line isn't that long.

 _Cashier 10_ , an old lady was in front of him putting her own grocery needs. He watched her patiently then looked around. Barry didn't notice the girl dressed in a simple blue shirt and shorts paired with a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was in a messy pony tail but she didn't mind.

Caitlin was in Cashier 5 pushing her cart forward as the teenage girl in front of her was done. She puts her items while the woman with a Santa hat scans it and, _"Oh! Wait, I forgot a box of tooth paste."_

Quickly, Caitlin looks for a box toothpaste and spots a stack near Cashier 10. She went there and quickly took a box, failing to notice Barry, who was busy helping the old wan in front of him.

" _Thank you."_ Caitlin pays her groceries and starts to walk away carrying two bags of items. Barry was waiting for his change when his phone buzzed,

 **From: Ralph**

 _Hey, Allen! I've got a girl to introduce to you!_

Barry rolled his eyes, _He really wants to set me up, huh?_

 _Not interested. I've got plans tonight. Maybe some other time._

He replied and stuff his phone back in his jeans. _"Thanks."_ He said after receiving his change and left the store, carrying his plastic bag full of items.

 _I'm not interested in dating. Sure, I've tried it but… I'm just not that ready yet. Especially, when a small glimmer of hope is still present in my heart of her coming back. I've missed her, the most beautiful woman I've ever met._

 _I love you, Caitlin Snow. How are you? It's been eight years. I hope you're doing good. Even though we didn't have the best "last talk", I still love you. More than you'll ever know. I want to see her again, talk to her, see her and just have her in my life again. Even if you don't feel the same, I just want you to be part of my life._

 _You've always been a part of it, Cait. I miss you. I hope I see you soon._

Barry reached his apartment, looking beside the house beside his, _Oh. Someone's new is here? Hope he/she is friendly._ He laughs and enters his room and fixed the items he had just bought.

" _How are you, slugger?"_ He smiles at the sound of his father's voice, _"Hey, dad. I'm fine. Just calling. How are you?"_ Barry hears a lot of chatter from his father's line, _"Busy but making through it. Doctors don't know rest. You better come to our annual Christmas dinner, your mom would be mad if you don't come, alright?"_

Barry laughs and smiles to himself, _"Yeah, I will. I don't want to spend Christmas alone, being single is bearable."_ His father chuckles, _"Oh, Bartholomew. Still hung up with, Cait?"_ He sighs, _"I don't know."_

" _If you ever see her again, just tell her your feelings. You missed your chance eight years ago, because of the hesitation and fear. Don't be afraid, slugger. The doubt would always be there, but you don't want to wait another eight years and miss the chance to get the girl, right?"_ Barry nods, happy for the advice of his father.

" _Fine. When I see her. Now or never."_ He replies while his father laughs, _"That's the spirit. Go get her, slugger."_ Barry grins and says goodbye to his father. He sits down, watching a basketball game replay on his TV while thinking about Caitlin Snow,

 _I hope I see you again, Cait._

Barry decides to take a bath and removed his clothes. He went to his bathroom, humming the first few lines of a song that he loved and reminded him of the adorable and drunk girl singing off-key.

 _Summer lovin' had me a blast, summer lovin' happened so fast_

" _I met a boy, cute as can be."_ Caitlin sang, off-key as expected, and laughed at her sound. She was busily preparing her lasagna and planned to share some of it to her new neighbor, have a friend at least.

She stopped the music playing from her phone, washed the dishes and wiped her table. After some time of waiting for the lasagna to bake, playing Atomas, and humming _Summer Nights,_ the delicious aroma of it invaded the nose of Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin grinned after her first bite, _"Maybe I should invite Cisco next time."_ She continued eating while watching in her TV. After eating, she gets one tub of her mint chocolate chip ice cream and had several spoon servings of it.

It was 7PM and Caitlin Snow was drying her hair and putting on some casual clothes. She got out of her bedroom, went to her kitchen and prepared the lasagna she was going to give her neighbor.

" _I hope he/she hasn't eaten dinner yet."_ She thought while putting on her slippers and going outside of her house.

" _What should I have for dinner?"_ Barry Allen thought while shaving his beard. He got out of his bathroom and put on some underwear, walking around shirtless and thinking of his dinner.

 _Chinese? Nah. Pizza? Nah. Burger? Nah. Noodles? Nope._ He sighed and continued drying his hair when he heard his doorbell rang. Barry wondered, _"Who could that be?"_ He went to the door and opened it.

Caitlin rang the doorbell and checked her appearance, she was wearing an oversized light blue shirt with a snowman print on the middle paired with denim shorts and white slippers.

Her hair was flowing down and had little make up. She was carrying a glass pan containing her still warm lasagna. The door opens and Caitlin smiles widely, _"Hi, I'm your new neighbor, Caitlin Snow. I made lasa—B-B-Barry!"_

She gasped and eyes widening in surprise, the door opened and Caitlin was greeted by a shirtless thin but toned man who only had red boxer shorts on. A white towel was around his neck, some water droplets still seen on his chest and arms.

Feeling that a wild fire was starting on her cheeks, Caitlin quickly looked away and cleared her throat.

Barry opened the door, greeted by a beautiful lady with auburn hair wearing an oversized shirt and shorts, giving him a view of her wonderful long and creamy white legs.

" _Hi, I'm your new neighbor, Caitlin Snow. I made lasa—B-B-Barry!"_ Barry blinked, _How did she know my name?_ He looks at her face and felt his heart beat faster, with a faint blush coating her face and doe brown eyes wide; _Caitlin Snow. Caitlin Snow!_

She mirrored the surprise on his face, _She's here… The woman I love…_ Caitlin looked away from him, clearing her throat. Barry looked down and gasped, realizing he was only clad in his red boxer shorts.

" _Sorry! Wait!"_ He quickly goes back to his room and fixes his appearance. In a flash, Barry was back in front of Caitlin Snow, who finally looked back at him. Her blush intensified, _God. He got hotter and more handsome! Damn it._

She takes in his green eyes, staring at her with wonder. His chiseled jaw and messy but perfect hair, the blue shirt fitting him perfectly, showing his toned arms.

 _Good thing he finally put on some proper shorts._ Caitlin thought finally looking at him and smiling sheepishly, _"Ba—"_ She didn't finish her sentence, as strong arms encased her petite body causing her to squeak.

Barry was hugging her tightly, eyes shut tight and a smile on his face. _"You're here. I missed you."_ He says making Caitlin smile, _"Can I put the lasagna down first?"_ Barry pulled away and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, _"Oh! R-R-Right! Come in!"_

Caitlin places down the glass pan in the kitchen table while Barry closes his door. She looks around his house, surprised that its neat and organized. She smiles at the Christmas tree and decorations around his house.

" _You were busy decorating."_ She looks at Barry, who was still looking at her with wonder. Caitlin smiles at him and runs to him, hugging him with such force just like what he did to her.

" _I missed you too, Barry."_ Barry wraps his arms around her, they stayed like that for a moment; enjoying each other's presence that both of them missed for the last eight years they spent apart from each other.

" _I thought you would be mad at me considering the last time we saw each other."_ Caitlin said while serving him a plate full of her lasagna. Barry, with hungry eyes, quickly took a spoonful of her lasagna causing Caitlin to laugh.

After stuffing his mouth with the lasagna, Barry looks at her and smiles, _"I didn't. It was inconsiderate of me asking you to stay like that, especially the love me part."_ He says while sheepishly smiling at Caitlin.

She sighs, _"Its okay. I understood what you were feeling, I'm sorry for hurting you, Barry Allen. I love you, silly. You're important to me."_ Caitlin said with a smile making Barry grin widely.

" _Well, I'm glad that you're back now. I hope you won't be leaving again but it's fine if you do, I'll understand."_ Barry said while silently praying that she won't leave again, he needs to confess to her!

Caitlin grins, _"No need to. I'm staying, permanently. I got a job in Central City Hospital."_ His green eyes widened in excitement, _"That's great! That means I can see you every day! And ask you out on a date!"_

She looks at him with a blush, _"A… date with Cisco! You know, the three of us eating and laughing just like in the good old days! Not in a date where its only the two of us!"_ Barry said with a faint blush causing Caitlin to giggle.

" _That sounds a good idea. And I don't mind the date, I don't have any boyfriend anyway."_ Caitlin said bravely, ignoring the blood rising to her cheeks. _I had to take that! I need to tell him that I love him with all of my heart!_

Barry laughs nervously, _"Oh! Really? You didn't meet any guy in New York?"_ He asked while trying to avoid a jealous tone.

Caitlin smiles, _"I met some. Some muscular, smart, and handsome guys. They even tried to take me out."_ She bites her lips seeing Barry frown and furrow his eyebrows.

" _Oh."_ Barry says while eating her lasagna, that somehow tasted bland despite it being the best thing he had ever tasted.

Caitlin smirks, _"But, I said no. Because my type was back in Central City."_ She says with a blush, _Time to be clear. No more ignoring it. No more being oblivious, Caitlin Snow._

Barry felt his heart beat faster as the words left her mouth, _"He must be a lucky guy, then."_ She smiles at him, _"Yeah. Lucky enough to taste my very special lasagna."_

He chokes on the lasagna and coughs harshly, grabbing the glass of iced tea and drank it quickly. Barry felt his heart beating rapidly, _"What?!"_ Caitlin smiles, _"My type is the nerdy, adorable, and amazing Bartholomew Henry Allen."_

She giggles at him, closing and opening his mouth like a fish, _"I may have two doctorates but I was dumb enough to ignore the greatest thing in front of me. But now, I'm choosing to see that thing, give it a shot. I love you, Barry Allen, more than you'll ever know."_

Barry was staring at her, warmth spreading throughout his body and cleared his throat, _"Maybe I too chose to be blind and ignore the greatest thing right in front of me. I let her run away from me. But not this time. I'm giving the most focus in seeing her; the greatest thing I have in my life. I love you, Caitlin Snow."_

Caitlin felt her heart wanting to jump out of her chest, as the sincere words she wished so much before to hear had just escaped the mouth of the man she loved the most in the world.

She stands up while Barry does the same, he pulls her to a warm hug. Caitlin feels safe and sound in the arms of the man that she loves, hugging him back with equal warmth.

" _I met a girl, crazy for me."_ Barry sings the lines on key that made Caitlin flustered, _"Barry!"_ He chuckles, _"Come on, Cait. Just one line."_ Barry said while humming _Summer Nights_ with a smile.

" _I met a boy, cute as can be."_ Caitlin retorts, like a dying whale making Barry laugh. She playfully slaps his back and pulls away from their romantic hug.

" _You're still off-key, huh?"_ She rolled her eyes at his stupid question, _"You just missed me, no need to be rude."_ Barry chuckles and flashes her a bright smile, _"Yeah. I did. So much."_

Caitlin looks at him with love and finally pulls him in, finally tasting his lips. She felt his hands grasping her closer, deepening the kiss and causing her to groan in pleasure. He moves down to her neck, nibbling each spot earning sounds from her that made Barry more turned on.

He wraps her legs around him, carrying her to his bed. They fall down, Caitlin ends on top of him, _"Guess you didn't need the damn shirt."_ She crashes their lips once more, getting more passionate and aggressive every passing minute.

Barry takes off her shirt, leaving her with her black lace bra, _"You're so beautiful, Cait."_ She pushes him down, _"And I'm all yours. Merry Christmas."_ Caitlin giggles as Barry took off his shirt and smirked, _"Merry Christmas, babe."_

And as the mistletoe in Barry's living room twirled while the Christmas lights on the tree continued blinking, soft groans and moans and the constant squeaking of the bed can be heard inside the bedroom.

" _I think this is a Christmas Miracle, don't you think?"_ Barry asked in his husky morning voice.

" _I think it is."_ Caitlin replies then smiling at the sleepy shirtless man beside her.

" _No more being blind and oblivious."_ He replies with a smile.

" _No more ignoring the great possibilities right in front of us."_ She answers, scooting closer to him.

" _Just loving you, 24/7."_ Barry says with a wink.

" _Tolerating your sappiness, 24/7. Got it."_ Caitlin replies teasingly.

" _You're mean, Caitlin Snow."_ He pouts while she laughs.

" _But you love me, Barry Allen."_ She points out making him chuckle and kiss her once again.

~a week later~

" _You'll be fine."_ Barry squeezed her hand, Caitlin was nervous. She looked at him, _"Thanks. As long as you're beside me, I know I'm going to be fine."_ She gave him a quick peck on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder while he kisses her head, a smile on both of their faces.

 _Another Christmas dinner, this time with the best present I've received this year._ Barry thought while her parents talked to Caitlin, who was smiling and looking at him with such love that he was sure, his eyes also reflected.

 **A/N:** Your sporadic writer is back! Sorry for being so inactive for a while, school's been a bitch. Anyway, here's a little something. 12 Days Fic around my favorite OTP. I hope you all enjoy it! Merry Christmas! Reviews and votes are much appreciated! The next chapters would be uploaded, see you soon! :)


	2. Day 2: Thank You, Frost

**Summary:** A Christmas mission, a flirty ice queen makes a certain speedster realize his true feeling for STAR Lab's resident doctor.

Cisco would admit that Barry Allen, his best friend, can face anything. The man has super speed, intensely brave, and a good man. Throughout their years of friendship, he has seen _Flash_ overcome anything that was thrown their way.

From an evil speedster that vibrated his hand through Cisco's chest in an erased timeline (but he still felt a twitch near his chest when remembering it), capturing an oversized man-shark wreaking havoc in their city, stopping world war between two super Gorillas, saved the universe many times, helped a time traveler squad, Supergirl and the Green Arrow, and even face an evil version of himself.

He was also a hero, even without the red suit. Barry saw the good in everyone and tried to make everyone around him happy and feel loved. He also helped Cisco in many ways, cheering him up during his worst times, helping him in his romantic schemes, and just being a great and wonderful best friend.

But today, Barry Allen was facing another formidable foe, who seems to have no plan on backing down. Cisco believed that he can defeat this foe, yet a thought in Cisco's head, _He can beat anything or anyone, meta humans or psychopaths but never an uptight and frosty doctor._

" _If you just followed the plan, as we all agreed on before you flashed out, you could've avoided getting injured and beat up by Striker."_ Caitlin Snow huffed and glared at the man whom she was currently "patching up".

An exasperated sigh escapes the mouth of the man in the red suit, _"Well, I didn't know he could make my world spin like Vertigo and then one punch me which felt like my supersonic punch but 10x stronger."_

Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked away from him, finished in cleaning the wounds and forming some ice for the large bruise because of the one punch.

Barry Allen looks at her, _"Cait, look, I'm fine."_ She didn't answer him and just continued working on her computer, ignoring him and giving him the _cold treatment._

Cisco was sitting across the two, watching intently and wishing to have a popcorn beside him. Harry was writing something on their board, looking busy but was actually listening to Snow and Barry.

He groans and changes into a black Star Labs shirt and joggers. _"Now, we know that Striker just doesn't have increased power in his knuckles but can also induce vertigo."_ Harry says to Team Flash who simply nods

" _How about changing his name to… Iron Fist!"_ Cisco suggested with a grin causing Barry to chuckle and a small smile to appear on Caitlin's face.

She looks at Cisco, _"Why don't you ask the reckless and careless one, if Striker's punch felt like that or much much worse."_ Caitlin finished a bit icily and stared at Barry, who runs his hand through his hair.

He looks at Caitlin with such intensity, _"Wow, thanks for the synonyms, Elsa."_ Caitlin looks at him sharply while Cisco gulps and looks at Harry, _He called her Elsa._ Both of them knew not to call Caitlin that especially when she's at her furious stage.

The two continued looking at each other intently, Cisco almost admitting that he can see a line of spark between the two. _"You got to stop being so worried about me. We've been doing this for years now, Cait!"_ Barry says with a frown, sounding a little bit harsh.

Caitlin looks at him, _"Oh! I'm sorry for always and forever worrying about my best friend, who is always risking his life for the city. Sorry for not getting used to it and just ignoring the bruises and pain he felt because of being The Flash."_

She ends and gets her leather jacket from the chair in the medbay and exits the room, leaving a trail of ice from her spot. Barry runs his hand through his face, completely frustrated and exhausted.

He speeds out of the lab leaving Cisco and Harry, staring at each other. _"That was intense."_ Harry sighs and puts the cap back on his pen, _"Those two are just having some misunderstanding. Tomorrow, everything should be back to normal. Let's call it a night, Ramon."_

Harry leaves the room while Cisco sighs and leans back on his swivel chair, arms behind his head, _I hope he's right._

~next day~

" _Should I add this to the rare moments of you making a mistake?"_ Cisco asks teasingly causing Harry to elbow his side lightly. They were beside each other, watching Barry trying to find more things about Striker; who miraculously has gone silent.

From time to time, they would notice Barry look at Caitlin, who was at the Medbay organizing her already neat and organized flasks and papers. The two haven't talked since their clash last night, ignoring each other.

Barry sighs and continues to do his work in their computer while Cisco walks to him and tries to help. Harry goes back to reading the details about Striker on their board while Caitlin was inside the Medbay looking at the papers she was organizing.

" _You want to talk to her, huh?"_ Cisco asks Barry who was staring at the lab's floor. He shakes his head and looks at him, _"What?"_ Cisco chuckles and points at Caitlin while Barry sighs, _"Yeah. But clearly, she doesn't want to."_

Cisco rolls his eyes, _"Of course she won't, she's Caitlin!"_ Barry chuckles, _"Anyway, she can be cold and hard to approach but if you keep trying, she'll eventually melt."_ He grins at Barry who laughs and smiles, _"Thanks, Cisco."_

Suddenly, an alarm sounded inside the room, the four of them quickly gathering near the computer. Caitlin tried her best to distance herself from Barry, who pretends not to notice it.

" _Looks like, Mr. Preston is throwing a Christmas Ball party tonight."_ Harry says, reading the newspaper flashed on the screen.

" _And we know that Striker, a.k.a. Ferdinand Lux, has a vengeance on Mr. Preston."_ Caitlin concludes while biting her lip.

" _Wow. It's the most wonderful time of the year to have revenge, ruin the party and probably Preston's face."_ Cisco said and looks at Harry, _"Seems, you're not the Grinch this year."_ Barry chuckles while Caitlin shook her head amused and Harry ignores the remark.

" _Well, I guess we're going to strike Striker tonight!"_ Barry said while Cisco nods and bumped fists with him. Harry nods, _"The two of you can ambush him, now that we know more about him."_

Caitlin looks at him, _"Three. I'm coming with them."_ She says confidently while Cisco nods and Barry shakes his head.

" _No, it's too dangerous."_ He looks at her with concern. _"No. Like you said last night, Barry, I should get used to this. Besides, I think my frosty roommate would love to have some action tonight."_

And as if it was magic, Caitlin's doe brown eyes turned blue, _"Caity, here is correct. I wanna have some fun tonight!"_ Killer Frost said with a smirk and turned back to Caitlin who was smiling at the men staring at her.

" _Cait, can I talk to you?"_ She looks up from her microscope and sees Barry leaning on the entrance of the medbay. Caitlin nods and he slowly enters her room, maintaining a few distance away from her.

" _If this is about me joining you and Cisco tonight, you won't change my mind. I have Frost with me."_ Caitlin said gently but firmly. Barry nods, _"Yeah, I know I won't. I just… wanted to apologize about last night."_

She nods and wears a small smile, _"Me too, Barry. I'm sorry for being my usual uptight Caitlin Snow last night. You were right, I need to be used to these kinds of moments. Specially I'm working with the Flash."_

Barry gives her a sheepish smile, _"I get you, you'll always be worried about me and I'm sorry for making it sound like it's stupid to get worried for your best friend. Still I want you to be careful tonight. I don't know what will happen if I lose you the two of you."_ He said sincerely, pushing away the dread of thought of losing her or even Frost out of his system.

Caitlin smiles and pulls him to a hug, _"I won't. We won't. You won't lose me, Barry. You and Cisco would protect me plus I'm more careful than you."_ She pulls way with a teasing smirk causing Barry to laugh.

The pair continued talking for a while, asking about each other's lives. Cisco smiles across the room, watching his two best friends finally talking again and laughing.

" _Ramon, stop spying on them."_ Harry said while drinking his cup of Joe, eyes directed towards Barry and Caitlin. Cisco rolled his eyes and decided to play something on their computer.

~night~

Barry flashes himself in front of the Kingsley Burk Hotel, wearing a black tuxedo paired with a black bow tie and black dress shoes.

His hair was tousled up in a casual yet presentable style. Minutes later a portal appears beside him then two figures stepped out.

Cisco was also wearing his own tuxedo just like Barry, his curly hair styled perfectly. Beside him was Caitlin, wearing a backless midnight blue dress with a slit on the left side paired with blue heels. Her auburn hair was braided into a bun, she had a snowflake necklace around her neck, and light make up on her face.

They walked towards Barry, who was staring at Caitlin especially at her legs. Cisco was talking to Harry about the plan while Caitlin moved to Barry, eyes flashing blue.

" _Flash, my eyes are up here."_ She smirked at his flushed face. He looks away from Frost and clears his throat, _"Cisco, what's the status?"_ He went to the curly haired man followed close by Frost.

" _Well, looks like Striker is already inside and waiting for Mr. Preston."_ Cisco said as the trio entered the grand and luxurious hotel. Christmas was just around the corner, hence the giant Christmas tree at the center decorated with various tinsels, ornaments, and grand star at the top.

There were a lot of people inside, looking fancy and chatting busily; waiting for the arrival of the man of the hour. The three of them looked around, trying to find the face of Ferdinand.

" _It sounds like a bad idea but, should we split up?"_ Caitlin asks making her way around the sea of people with Cisco and Barry following her steps.

" _I think it is a not good idea because Striker must've been also expecting us or me only?"_ Barry replied scanning everyone's faces quickly with his speed.

" _Sorry, my vibe isn't like Waze, I can sense him but no words like, turn to your right and 30 meters forward, you'll arrive at your destination."_ Cisco grumbles feeling someone accidentally or purposely stepping on his shoes.

The two laughed at his complaint and continued working their way through the crowd.

" _There!"_ Cisco shouted whispered to the two, who followed the direction of his finger. Up on the third floor of the grand hotel was a man dressed in his own formal clothes, looking down on the crowd.

He had a dark grin, hiding himself within the shadows of the hallway in the third floor. Barry clenched his knuckles, staring intensely at the figure of Striker. _"Don't strike, yet."_ Caitlin said grazing her fingers over his clenched fist, Barry looks at her and releases a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

" _We have the element of surprise. Anyway, before everything else, here's a ring for you, Flash."_ Cisco said excitedly and pulled out a golden ring with a lightning emblem in the middle.

Barry's eyes twinkled with delight, _"You… were able to make it."_ Cisco grins widely, _"Of course, all by myself."_ Caitlin rolls her eyes fondly, _"He had Harry help him."_ Cisco looks at him, mortified, _"Cait!"_ Barry laughs at the two of them, _"Thanks, man."_

He puts on the Flash ring, shining brightly on his finger. _"Everyone, may I get your attention please."_ The three of them looked to the stage, a woman smiling widely was speaking in front of the crowd.

" _I see a lot of faces here tonight. And on behalf of Mr. Jack Preston, I thank all of you for attending this Christmas Ball that he organized."_ She smiles and the crowd applauds while Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin watched vigilantly from their spot in the side.

Barry turned his attention to the third floor, looking for Striker. The hallway was empty causing him to sigh, _"Striker is not in the third floor."_ Cisco and Caitlin looked at him, _"Should we split up?"_ Cisco asked and Caitlin nods while Barry sighs and nods, _"If any of us find him, alert the others."_

The two nodded and a rough and deep voice spoke through their comms, _"Don't die, Ramon, Snow, and Allen."_ Barry and Caitlin chuckled then replied, _"We won't, Harry."_

Cisco laughs, _"Thanks for worrying, Harry."_ They repeated the plan one last time and with a final, _"Good luck."_ The three of them split up.

Barry made his way through the left side of the hotel, walking near the stairs. He looked around, seeing various couples dancing and flirting on the dance floor.

" _Everyone, please welcome, Mr. Jack Preston!"_ The woman said and applause filled the room causing Barry and the couples to look at the stage. Beside the woman was a man with a blond hair wearing a bright smile while waving to the crowd.

He was wearing a blue tuxedo with a black dress shirt underneath paired with blue pants and brown leather shoes. _Hm, he has looks._ Preston has a handsome face explaining the looks that the women were giving him.

Barry rolled his eyes, _He's alright. Cait won't find him handsome, right?_ He shook his head, _What am I thinking? Why do I care on who does Caitlin like?_ He grumbles and continued looking around the crowd.

 _Wow. He has looks._ Caitlin thought while looking at Jack Preston, who was grinning at the crowd. _**I still prefer Savitar though.**_ Frost said making Caitlin's eyes wide and feel warmth on her cheeks as she continued talking about her and Savitar, _Too much details, Frost._ She felt her smirk, _**Sorry, if only you weren't so afraid of telling Barry your feelings then both of us could've known the feeling of having a handsome speedster fi—**_

Caitlin shook her head, _Frost! Stop. Please._ She felt her giggle and nod making her breathe in relief. _"I can't tell him my true feelings, he likes Iris and we aren't destined for each other._

Her eyes flashed blue, _**Really? Don't fuck with destiny. Only with Barry.**_ Frost smirks before letting Caitlin take charge again, face burning red. _"Frost! Please, let's focus on finding Striker."_ She continued looking around, ignoring the giggles of Frost inside her head.

" _Guys, I see Striker."_ Cisco said through the comms causing Barry and Caitlin to suddenly stop, _"Where?"_ Both asked, _"He's near the buffet table."_ Cisco continued walking around the area, hiding from Striker who was currently drinking wine and staring at Preston, who was giving a speech.

 _Why is he alone in the table? He's not even hiding himself!_ Cisco thought while observing Striker who was simply eating his steak. Slowly, Cisco made his way to the table.

Suddenly, Striker stood up causing Cisco to stop behind a large pillar. _"Enough with this bullshit!"_ He screamed getting everyone's attention and stopping Preston from speaking.

He raised his fist, glowing, _"Time to strike this party down."_ Cisco's eyes widened, _"Barry! Caitlin! He's striking!"_ He shouted as people started screaming and running around.

Barry raised his fist and activated the ring, using his speed and flashed himself with the Flash suit. He flashed himself to the location, in front of Striker who glared at him.

" _Don't do this, they're innocent people!"_ He tried to reason out with the meta-human who sneered at him. Striker looked at the crowd, who were now a mess, _"I don't care, Flash. Glad you're here, wanting another beat down?"_ He grinned evilly and punched the ground.

A massive shockwave was released sending Barry pummeling backward and the whole building shook, citizens panicking and screaming.

Barry crashes with the stage, a groan of pain escaping his mouth. Striker starts walking to him, both fists glowing brightly.

" _Everyone, get out!"_ Caitlin shouted and used her hands to direct the people the way out of the hotel. Dozens of people were going out, _"Please don't panic. Calm down, Flash will save us."_

She said and glanced at Barry, slowly standing up on the ground while Striker walks closer to him. _Barry, you can do this. I'll join in a jiff._ She continued helping the civilians not noticing the stare of Jack Preston on her.

" _Cisco, are there anyone else injured?"_ Barry asked while slowly standing up, wiping the blood from his mouth. _"Just a few, Caitlin is helping in evacuating them safely out of here."_

He nods, _"Good."_ Barry focuses back on Striker, glaring at him with such intensity. _"Stop this, Ferdinand. This isn't you. Whatever Preston did, we'll help you."_ He sneers at Barry, _"Don't call me that Flash. Whatever Preston did, I don't your help. I know how to get justice, and that's by killing him!"_

He was about to punch the ground again but Barry flashed beside him and kicked him using super speed sending him crashing with another pillar. Suddenly, four men came out of nowhere, pointing their guns at Barry.

" _Nice kick. But I didn't come alone, Flash."_ He smirks at Barry while slowly standing up. Barry ignores his back up, _"Me too, Lux. Me too."_ As the words came out of his mouth, two men were sent flying back by a vibrational blast.

Strikers eyes widened in shock, _"I have friends too, Striker."_ The other two men were about to fire their guns but were also sent flying away. Cisco walked beside Barry, dressed in his suit, _"Hey, Lux. Nice to see you."_

Striker glared at the two, _"Stop calling me that!"_ He punches the ground, causing another shockwave to occur. Barry ran around the walls while Cisco opened a portal, avoiding his waves.

" _Thank you, miss."_ The last civilian said to Caitlin and rushed out of the hotel. She sighs and looks back at her best friends, trying to escape the shockwaves caused by Striker. She held on to a nearby table, maintaining her footing and waited for the waves to end.

Caitlin was about to run to them when a hand grabs her arm, _"Don't bother calling for your friends, miss."_ A voice said near her ear sending shivers down her spine. _**This bastard.**_ She felt Frost say, _Don't. He has a gun._

Preston pointed a gun on the side of her head, _"Let's go see your freaky friends, shall we?"_

Striker stops his waves, glaring at Barry and Cisco who successfully avoided his attacks. Barry runs around in circles and throws several lightning bolts at him, who shouts in pain.

He charges to Barry but a vibrational blast sends him flying back to the pillar. Cisco continued barreling him with vibe blasts until he knocked out. Barry and Cisco started walking to the unconscious Ferdinand Lux, holding a pair of meta-human cuffs.

" _Don't move. Or your friend's brain here is going to be spilled on the ground."_ A voice stopped the two heroes, looking back and eyes widening.

It was Jack Preston, holding a gun against Caitlin Snow. He was gripping her shoulder tightly. Caitlin was struggling, eyes flashing blue but stops because of the gun pointed at her.

" _Caitlin."_ Barry says softly while glaring at Preston. Cisco was readying his hands, _"Don't use any tricks, I can assure you that I'm faster despite your speed and vibrational blasts."_

Barry holds an arm out in front of Cisco, looking at him. He sighs and puts down his hands. Preston smirks, _"Good. Such obedient freaks with powers."_ They glare at him, _"I wonder how much Amunet would pay just to have the Flash, Vibe and Striker in her business."_

" _You know, Amunet?!"_ Preston smiles widely and nods, _"Of course. She told me all about you and your little team of heroes."_ He tightens his grasp at Caitlin, who struggles and glares at his hand on her shoulder.

" _She even told me that this woman here is cold and frosty. Though I think she's gorgeous and quite amazing in bed."_ He licks his lips causing Caitlin to close her eyes in disgust and Barry clenches his hand tighter.

" _Don't you dare."_ He glares at Preston, one that could rival Oliver's dark glares. Cisco looks at Preston and gives him a hard stare, _"Leave her alone. Or else."_

Preston laughs, _"Or what? Threatening me because of her? Can't wait to have her later."_ He whispers at Caitlin's ears causing Barry and Cisco to glare more intensely.

 _ **That's it, this bastard is going to get it.**_ Frost says while Caitlin finally lets her take charge. _Time to freeze this idiot._ She said making Frost smile widely.

" _Oh, Preston. Such a shame, you have a gorgeous face but a hideous personality. Even my god of speed is much much better than you."_ Caitlin says and the gun pointed at her side was quickly getting frozen.

With wide eyes Preston drops the gun and his grip on Caitlin, _"What's happening?! What are you doing?"_ She turns around, eyes blue and brown hair now white as snow, _"I'm the cold and frosty."_ She raises her fist, encased by a frozen fist and punches him straight in the jaw.

She looks back at Cisco and Barry, both of their mouths agape in incredulity. Frost raised her eyebrow, _"What? Can't a girl save herself?"_ She walks over to them, _"No, but you actually knocked him out."_ Barry says looking at the unconscious Jack Preston.

Frost shrugs, _"I got sick for getting knocked out too many times."_ She looks down at her gown, a small smile appearing on her face, _"Wow, for the first time, Caity chose an outfit that I kinda like."_

She brushes the dirt off her midnight blue dress, _"Fits me perfectly, doesn't it, Flash? Got you staring at my legs."_ Frost asks while teasingly showing her legs to the speedster, who cleared his throat and blushed, eyes momentarily looking at her legs.

Cisco stifles a laugh, _"There they are!"_ The three of them looked around and around fifteen men armed with rifles and pistols were surrounding them. Worse, Striker was slowly getting up, _"Get them!"_

" _Get behind me, Vibe! Flash!"_ The two went behind the ice meta who conjured an ice shield just in time. Bullets were fired across the hotel, grazing the ice wall made by Frost.

" _I can't hold them forever. Got brighter ideas?"_ She asked Cisco and Barry. _"As long as Striker doesn't punch this ice wall, we're sa—Ahh!"_ Cisco didn't finish his words as the wall started shaking violently causing Frost to pour more of her powers.

" _Nice jinx, Vibe."_ Frost said while concentrating on making her ice wall thicker against the punches of Striker. _"Frost, Flash, and Vibe. You alive?"_ Harry asks over the comms, _"Wow. If you were talking to us throughout the whole ambush then you would know."_ Cisco said sarcastically.

Harry chuckles quietly, _"I am watching your ambush. Nice punch by the way, Frost. I'm looking at the CCTV footage I've isolated from the feed. I didn't bother giving advice, the three of you handled it well."_

Barry nods with a smile, _"Thanks, Harry. But we need your help right now."_ Harry nods, _"I know. Listen, all three of you."_

" _Got it?"_ Harry asks. _"Yes!"_ Frost answered snappily, barely holding her wall anymore. Barry and Cisco mumbled a _yes and_ she stopped making it thicker and as Striker readies for another punch, _"Now!"_ Frost explodes her wall, sending blocks of ice flying right at the men and Striker.

Barry flashes around, quickly beating and disarming the men while Cisco and Frost rampaged Striker with the ice and vibe blasts.

" _Ahhh!"_ Striker cried in anger, about to slam both of his fists on the ground, _"Barry! Now!"_ Cisco and Frost shouted.

Barry ran out of the hotel, making a great distance away from Striker and runs back with his fist stretched out.

Frost and Vibe moved aside causing Striker to look up just in time for the Flash's supersonic punch greeting his face. Lux flies back to a pillar and gets knocked out.

Barry quickly puts the meta hand cuffs around his fists, _"Now that's over!"_ He looks back at Vibe and Frost, smiling at him.

" _Nice job, Team Flash!"_ Cisco cheered as the three of them stepped out of the portal into Star Labs. Harry nods and simply raises his mug of coffee to them. Barry and Cisco bumped their fists together while Caitlin smiles and opens the news on their computer,

 _Ferdinand Lux put to jail together with meta-human smuggler, Jack Preston. Flash, Frost, and Vibe saves Central City._

" _Now that's a headline."_ Cisco said excited causing everyone to smile and sigh in relief, another day for Central City.

" _Cait."_ She turns around and smile at the man, still wearing his tuxedo. _"Yes, Barry?"_ He grins at her, _"I just wanted to say… You did great out there, tonight. You saved me and Cisco."_

She laughs and unconsciously pats her dress down, _"Thanks. We all saved each other tonight. And, it felt so good and exciting finally being able to be out in the field with my two best friends, it was surreal."_

Barry grins at her, _"Yeah. You and Frost are getting along well."_ Caitlin smiles and her eyes turn blue, _**We sure are, Flash.**_ Barry laughs and looks at Caitlin, taking in her beauty.

She looks at Barry, feeling warmth spreading across her cheeks. _He's so handsome._ She thought while smiling at him warmly.

Barry smiles back and they continued staring at each other with smiles, no words being spoken but just feelings being shared.

 _Last time we were in this position… It was after that time we caught Peek-a-boo and did that memorable night out._ Both of them thought, smiling at their fond memory.

 _ **What? You're all just going to stand here and smile like fools? This is exhausting.**_ Caitlin's brown almond eyes turned blue, Frost smirking at the confusion of Barry.

" _Frost?"_ She chuckles at him, _"Hello again, handsome." Frost! What are y—_ Caitlin was cut off _**Relax, I'm just finally getting you a man.**_

She raises her hands and conjures an ice mistletoe above the two of them, Barry's eyes widening at the sight.

" _It's not the traditional mistletoe but you still need to follow the tradition."_ Frost smirks at him. _"Look, Barry, Caitlin really likes you and I can tell that you feel the same way. And it's getting annoying, the two of you afraid of trying out something that can possibly be the greatest thing ever."_

 _Caitlin… likes me?!_ He stares at Frost, eyes wide in awe, _"Man up, Flash. Just tell her what you feel."_

She pulls her black bow tie, giving him a quick peck, careful not to freeze him. _"Just a reminder that when you date Caitlin, you're dating me too. Hurt her, and I'll make sure to make a frozen popsicle out of you."_

Barry felt his face was set on fire, _"Uh... Of course!"_ Frost nods, _"Don't worry, I prefer Savitar. But you're a Barry, and I guess every Caitlin likes any version of a Barry. See you."_

Frost winks at him then her white hair was brown again and eyes almond again, Caitlin was in charge again, blushing wildly. _"What Frost said was real. I really really like you, Barry Allen."_

He clears his throat, _"I like you too, Caitlin Snow. I'm sorry for beating around the bush."_ She smiles, _"And sorry for having Frost to confess my feelings, technically our feelings because we are one."_ _ **True that. We are Frost.**_ Frost said with a smirk in her head.

Barry chuckles, _"It's fine, Cait. She actually made a nice mistletoe."_ He looks at the twirling ice mistletoe above their heads, smiling widely.

Caitlin smiles, cheeks flushing red, _"Yeah. Wouldn't want to waste it, do we, Mr. Allen?"_ Barry looks at her, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

He moves closer to Caitlin, confidently with a wolfish grin. His hands grip her waist, feeling the perfect curves enunciated by her evil dress.

" _This dress is evil, Dr. Snow. Showing all this perfectness to the world."_ Barry says in a husky voice sending tingles down her spine. He grips her tighter, remembering the way Preston touched her hours ago. _Only mine._ He thought and felt his cheeks burn red but ignores it anyway.

She lets out a soft and breathy moan as Barry continues to caress her waist, sometimes going up the exposed skin of her back. Caitlin looks at him, running down her hands through his tuxedo clad chest causing groans to escape Barry's mouth.

He looks at her, _"I think this is the part where I kiss you first. Then the hands later."_ Caitlin giggles and stops her actions, _"You're correct. Do your thing, Mr. Allen."_

" _With pleasure, Dr. Snow."_ He pulls her into him, their lips finally meeting, the feeling of something good and right radiated by their simple contact.

Caitlin wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer by the waist, deepening the kiss. She pulls the ends of his brown hair, pushing him closer to herself.

" _Ahhh!"_ A girlish scream broke their passionate moment causing the pair to pull away, eyes both wide at the sight of Cisco covering his eyes. Caitlin quickly pushed Barry away gently while Barry moves away, both of their faces bright red.

" _I like the two of you finally managed to get together after all those years of silently loving each other but please I don't want to see the two of you, my best friends, practically eating each other's faces."_ Cisco kept on covering his eyes.

Caitlin and Barry shared a look, chuckling at their dramatic best friend. _"Calm down, Cisco. We're not kissing anymore."_ Caitlin said gently as if talking to a scared puppy.

" _Yeah. We'll continue it later, away from your sight."_ Barry says smugly earning a playful smack from Caitlin. _"Barry!"_ She gives him a stern look.

" _That's a good idea actually! Even make out in the Time Vault!"_ Cisco said whilst covering his eyes while Barry suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at Caitlin, who shakes her head in disbelief. _Great. Having an overly dramatic best friend and touchy/needy boyfriend._

* * *

" _Frost helped in getting you two together?"_ Cisco asks while eating a slice of pizza, a treat and apology of making out from Caitlin. Barry, on the other hand, promised to watch the whole Avenger series with him again for nth time.

Caitlin volunteered to watch with them but Cisco strongly and wholeheartedly disagrees with it, _"No. Me and Barry only. Bros only. If you came with us, I'm the only one going to watch the movie while the two of you do unspeakable things beside me."_ Barry rolled his eyes and laughed when a snowball was thrown at Cisco's face.

" _Yeah. She made a frozen mistletoe above our heads."_ Caitlin retells blushing at that thought then looked at Barry, who was also staring at her. He smiles at her when their eyes met and she does the same.

Cisco notices their shared look of love and chuckled, remembering how the last night he saw them staring at each other like that; a line of sparks, because of being annoyed, was clearly visible.

" _I'm happy for both of you, Cait and Barry."_ He says and breaks the stare of the pair. Caitlin smiles and pulls him to a warm hug and Barry joins in.

 _Thanks, Frost._ Caitlin said to her mind before leaving the lab, carried by Barry in his arms.

 _ **Don't mention it, Caity. You're stuck with me.**_ Frost replied as Caitlin and Barry made love that night, the night when snow started falling to the ground.

 _Not all snow fell and crashed to the ground._

 _A single snow fell but was caught by a speedster._

She smiles at sight of him the morning after. All the years of wishful thinking and imagining him, now all a reality. Caitlin snuggles closer to Barry, who tightens his grip around the best present he has received this Christmas.

 **A/N:** KF and Caitlin dynamics, mostly inspired by Venom lol. Hope you all enjoyed it! :-)


	3. Day 3: Mistletoe Overload

**Summary:** _Over decorated is an understatement, Mr. Allen._ He laughs and raises an eyebrow, _Don't delay the tradition, Dr. Snow_

Caitlin Snow pushed her cart filled with various treats from chocolates, chips, biscuits, and candies. She also got several ingredients for baking and cooking for almost a family of ten people or more.

She noticed people looking at her weirdly but she paid them no care, smiling a little. _How could I explain to them that my boyfriend has an appetite of ten or twenty people because he is the Flash?_ Caitlin smiled at the people and continued looking around the supermarket.

" _Is this alright?"_ He asks himself, looking around their house. Barry Allen was wearing a white shirt and gray shorts, decorating their shared house of his girlfriend, Caitlin Snow.

He looks at their Christmas Tree in the middle, it had several green, red and white Christmas balls. Around the middle was silver tinsel, the tree also had little snowflake and lightning figures. Finally, Christmas lights were wrapped around it and a shiny bright star was on top of the tree.

" _I think it's quite alright. I hope it passes her standards."_ Barry sighs and flashes around their house. He puts Christmas themed pillows around their sofa, a snowflake, snowman, reindeer, and mistletoe pillow case.

He also hanged Christmas lights around their living room and placed a holiday wreath in front of their door. He also put some of their Christmas gifts under their Christmas tree.

" _She's the one cooking so I should be the one in charge of decorating our houses."_ Barry proudly says to no one in particular and proceeds to think of Christmas decoration ideas.

He placed a Santa figure near their fireplace and hanged some Christmas stockings. Barry collapses on the sofa, not tired but worried that Caitlin would be displeased of his decorating skills.

Releasing a sigh, he turns to his side and sees a bag full of mistletoes and a bright idea flashed into his mind. With a grin, he grabbed the bag, _"She won't mind having around thirty mistletoes around the house, right? It's tradition anyway!"_

Barry once again flashes around their house hanging mistletoes all over the place and improving his already amazing decorations around their house. _This is our first Christmas together, so everything must be perfect. Wow, I sound like her right now._ He laughs and runs around their house, like an excited puppy.

Caitlin was walking around the shops, glad to have worn a sweater, denim jeans and her boots. The snow had no plans of stopping in falling to ground and decorating it.

Even though she's immune to the cold, she wanted to wear some thick clothes. She had dialed Barry to get the groceries and a minute later, the bags were gone and she felt a peck on her cheeks causing a smile to appear on her face.

" _Good afternoon, miss!"_ An old lady greeted Caitlin, who smiles back. She looks around the shop, trying to find the perfect gift for Barry. She still can't think of the perfect gift for him.

It didn't need to be expensive just special enough for a special guy like him. She sighed and Cisco or even Ralph's recommendations didn't help either.

 _How about a Flash figure? Wallet? Clothes?_ She shook her head, _It needs to be special, Cisco._ Cisco looked at her then Ralph, who was listening, said something that earned him a snowball to the face,

 _How about you wrap yourself up, you're special to him right?_ Ralph said nonchalantly while smiling widely. Cisco tried his best not to laugh and Caitlin, well she conjured snowballs and dumped the poor guy with cold snow then proceeded to leave the room.

She goes around the store, eyes looking for something that was special. Thirty minutes passed and she was frantically searching for something, until a thought appeared on her mind.

Caitlin leaves the store and went straight to the coffee shop, wanting to a grab a quick drink of a hot cup of mocha espresso. She sat near the windows and thought of the day he confessed to her that he loves her and she pulled him to a kiss.

 _A few months ago,_

" _Barry! What is wrong with you? He was just trying to help me."_ Caitlin said completely exasperated as Barry pulled her outside the diner that Team Flash was currently having a dinner.

" _No, he wasn't. He's obviously hitting on you!"_ Barry said in a defensive tone and looked at her sternly, _He likes you, Cait! And he's not going to get you as long as I'm here!_

Caitlin rolled her eyes, _"So? I'm single and him too. What's the matter with that?"_ She didn't understand why Barry was suddenly all overprotective of her and sounding a little bit jealous of the random guy inside.

Barry looked at her, _"Well, he's not your type!" Oh god. What have you said, Bartholomew! Now she's going to wonder._

She raised her eyebrow, _"Really? Then who's my type then?"_ Caitlin walks closer to him, looking up a bit because he was an inch taller. _What is wrong with you today, Barry Allen?_

He felt his cheeks burn bright red, _"Well…"_ Caitlin stares at him, arms across her chest and foot tapping impatiently on the ground, _"Well?"_

Barry looks at her and just exploded, _"Fine! I love you! Months ago! I love you because you make me feel so special and loved. You're so beautiful even when you're not trying. I always felt butterflies whenever you smile at me or just look at me. You're beautiful. I love you, Caitlin Snow. And I—"_

He didn't finish his sentence as soft strawberry tasting lips pressed on to his. Barry's eyes widened in shock and Caitlin pulls away, _"I love you too, Barry Allen. No need to be jealous of him, I'll choose you in any universe."_ She grabs her hand then pulls him back inside the diner and the rest was history.

Caitlin smiles at the fond memory, treasuring that moment; their first step into something new. There were ups and down but somehow, they managed to get through it. And now, they're about to celebrate their first Christmas. She smiles at herself then continues drinking her coffee.

" _Thank you, ma'am!"_ The lady said while Caitlin smiles and gets the red box. Walking outside the shop, _"He'll be so surprised."_ She thought with a giggle and was excited to get home.

A knock greeted Barry who was putting the final mistletoes in their bedroom. His eyes lit up and quickly dressed up.

Adorning a green sweater with a mistletoe pattern paired with black jeans and converse, he went to the door.

He opened it and his face was instantly decorated by a wide toothy grin at woman carrying a red box. She looks at him and smiles, _"Hi."_ He lets her enter the house, putting down the red box down near their Christmas tree.

 _Hm. Why does it have small holes?_ Barry wondered while inspecting the box. He was about to ask Caitlin but when he turned around,

Caitlin was standing in the middle of their living room, eyes shining with delight and awe as she stared at the Christmas decorations he put up. He felt a warm joy spreading in his body causing a grin to appear on his face.

 _Guess she likes it._ Barry slowly stood up and watched his girlfriend, amazed and starry-eyed like a little child. She looks at him, a warm smile on her face, _"Barry, this is so beautiful!"_

She immediately wrapped into a tight hug which he gladly returned, _"Of course it should. I needed this to be perfect for us, for you."_ Barry says as Caitlin moves away a little, his arms encasing her waist as she looks at him.

Caitlin laughs, _"Thank you and… I love you, Barry Allen."_ He grins widely, _"Anything for you. I love you too, Caitlin Snow."_

He looked up and with a smug smile at Caitlin, _"It's tradition, babe."_ She looks up and gasps audibly with eyes animatedly widening, _"Barry…"_

Above them were at least seven mistletoes twirling slightly, she turns back her attention at Barry and rolled her eyes, _"Really? You needed the two of us under not one or two but seven mistletoes?"_

Barry smirks, _"Well, I guess I over decorated a bit. There's ten in our bedroom, five in our kitchen, three in the bathroom, and probably two in each corner of the house."_

Caitlin laughs at him, _"Over decorated is an understatement, Mr. Allen."_ He laughs and looks at her with a raised eyebrow, _"Don't delay the tradition, Dr. Snow. I want my seven kisses now."_

She rolls her eyes and plants a kiss on both of his cheeks, one on his jawline, kissed his nose twice and another on his neck. Barry smiles smugly, _"I think you missed one."_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Caitlin planted a passionate and sweet kiss on his lips that tasted quite minty. Barry kisses back enthusiastically, pulling her closer to him.

The pair stayed like that for a while until a small and soft bark was heard. Pulling away, _"Did you just bark at me, Cait?"_ Barry asks with a sheepish smile, _Is she into dog play now?_

Caitlin, as if reading his mind, blushed, _"No! I am not into weird fetishes, just to be clear."_ He laughs at her flustered face, _"Then, what was that?"_

Her eyes widened and looked at the red box, seemingly moving slightly. Caitlin walked towards the box and picked it up.

She faces Barry, who raises his eyebrow, and smiles at him, _"Early Merry Christmas, babe."_ He gets the box and slowly opens it, suddenly his face got slobbered by a golden retriever puppy.

Barry's eyes widened in surprise and delight, _"You… got us a dog?!"_ Caitlin giggles at his excited tone, _"Yep. You decorated the house well and you were pestering me to go get one anyway."_

He lifts it up from the box gasping at the lightning bolt collar on its neck, _"It has a lightning bolt collar."_ She smiles smugly at him, _"The perfect dog for the fastest man alive."_

The puppy barks at Barry causing the pair to laugh. He sits down on their sofa, letting the puppy walk around his legs. Caitlin sits beside him and pets the dog, who licks her hand and wags its tail.

" _So, what are you going to name him?"_ Caitlin asks while smiling at the puppy. Barry looks at her and dramatically blinks his eyes while thinking.

" _Mendel? Albert? Wells?"_ Caitlin rolled her eyes.

" _Speedy? Frosty?"_ She looks at him sternly, _"No relating to our powers."_ He laughs and continues thinking.

" _How about… Gamma!"_ Barry suggested with a grin while Caitlin nods, _"Gamma rays? Its fine with me."_

He laughs, _"Yeah. He looks energetic like a gamma ray. Don't you, Gamma!"_ The puppy barks at Barry and wags its tail wildly. Caitlin smiles widely, _"Looks like he loves his name then."_ The two continued talking and playing with their brand-new housemate, Gamma the Golden Retriever.

" _Barry?"_ Caitlin asks Barry as they watch Home Alone in their TV.

He pauses the movie and looks at her, _"Yeah?"_

She grabs ahold of his hand, _"I just want you to know that even without dozens of mistletoes in our house, I'll still kiss you."_

Barry grins at her, _"I'll do the same, Cait. That's great, actually, because I was about to carry some mistletoes later to match my mistletoe patterned sweater."_

Caitlin laughs at him, _"You're adorable, Barry Allen."_ She climbs on top of him, kissing him down on their sofa. Barry kisses her back, clutching her closer and totally ignoring the movie and Gamma nibbling at the fallen mistletoe on the floor.

 **A/N** **:** Gamma is the best hahaha.


	4. Day 4: Christmas Mornings

**Summary:** A Christmas morning between a demanding speedster and a sleepy ice queen

It was a weird Christmas morning, at least for Barry Allen it was. He was awake and the sun's still out. Usually, he was the one rises the last probably 10 AM or if not, 2 PM. This is the first time and first Christmas that he was the one who woke up first.

Snow was falling outside, hence the chilliness of the room. But he knew that the figure lying beside him was also a source of cold. Barry's personal AC that is adorable, especially when asleep.

He smiles at the sight of Caitlin Snow, fast asleep and snoring lightly, like she was perfectly content in the world and beside him. Barry reaches his hand and fixes her hair, causing a little shift on her side.

 _She's usually the first one to wake up even with Mr. Sun still sleeping soundly._ Barry thought while gazing at Caitlin, _Really a weird start of Christmas._ He smirks at her, _Maybe she's just tired because of last night._

He smugly smiles to himself, recalling the fun they had last night.

They were simply watching Elf, legs tangled with each other and cuddling with one another. She was the one to blame anyway, shifting in his arms and unconsciously rubbing herself to the increasing tent inside his joggers.

" _Cait."_ Barry mutters in a hoarse tone. Caitlin moves once again while he gathered all his strength not to let a sound go out. She climbs on top of him, _"What?"_ Her eyes were looking at him, who felt conscious and cleared his throat.

" _You were moving and moving… so… you caused something to get provoked."_ He says while not meeting her gaze. Caitlin raises her eyebrow, completely confused causing Barry to sigh and sheepishly gesture down to his gray joggers.

She follows his finger and gasps finally noticing the noticeably large bulge inside his pants. Barry chuckles at the reaction of Caitlin who blushes while biting her lips.

Looking at him with cheeks full on red, her eyes turned blue a little and a smirk appeared on her face. _"You want to be on my naughty list, don't you, Flash?"_ She said in a sensual tone causing Barry to blush a bit.

His eyes went comically wide and a gasp escapes his mouth as he felt her hand grappling with his erection. She grins at him, _"All this for me, Barry? My my, I feel so lucky."_

The next thing he knew, they were both in their bedroom. He was pinning her down the bed, a mixture of love and need reflected by his eyes. _"I'm not going to hold back, Caitlin."_

She laughs and blushes a little, _"I'm glad you won't. Or else, I'll think you're not really man enough."_ Caitlin replied in a teasing tone causing Barry to grin devilishly, _"You're rubbing me on, Cait."_

Caitlin flips them over and rubs her hand wildly against his tight erection almost sending Barry to the edge. _"I am rubbing you, Barry."_ He looks at her again and pulls her for a searing kiss that they both needed and wanted.

 _No more teasing._ Caitlin thought as she was slowly undressed by his man. She peeled of his shirt and joggers, groaning at the sight of his erection. _"You're the one that I'll only want, Barry."_ She kisses him passionately, rubbing herself to Barry, _"And you're the only one I'll ever need, Caitlin."_ He said while grabbing and squeezing her chest.

They continued their exploration of the wonders of their bodies, moans and groans escaping their mouths. What supposed to be a sweet and cuddly Christmas Eve turned to a passionate and needy love fest for the two, lasting for at least three to five rounds thanks to their powers.

Barry chuckles at their late-night festivities. _Never knew I would have her, loving me._ He thought as he turns his gaze to his sleepy girlfriend.

Slowly he nudges her, _"Cait."_ No response. He continued nudging her, _"Cait, are you awake?"_ He heard an angry huff, _"I am now. What is it?"_

Caitlin turns her half-asleep gaze at Barry, grinning at her. _What is wrong with him? He's already awake? The sun's not even out? Isn't he tired from last night?_ She felt her face go bright red, thankful that Barry won't notice her flustered face.

He stares at her, grinning at her annoyed stare, _"I'm just gonna ask a question."_ She sighs at him, _"What?"_ Barry chuckles and looks at her seriously, _"Do you love me?"_

She felt a vein pop, lips set in a hard line and wanted throw a snowball at his handsome face. _"You woke me up, at 4 in the morning just to ask me if I love you? After everything that happened last night, you're asking me if I love you?"_

Barry chuckles and smirks, _"Technically its 3:45. Of course I need to ask you, despite last night. What if you just love my body and not me."_ He replied with an exasperated sigh, _"Not to brag but I do have a wonderful body, you know."_

Caitlin rolls her eyes, _"Yes, I love you."_ She says and quickly turns her back from Barry, wanting to sleep again.

He frowns at her simple reply and nudges Caitlin several times, _"What?!"_ She turns to him once again, eyes dangerously flashing blue.

Barry, unfazed by her icy stare, frowns at her, _"That was a bland answer. Be romantic, Cait. Be more descriptive of your overflowing love for me."_ He demands with a smile and the addition of his adorable puppy eyes that he knows Caitlin can't resist.

 _He should be thankful that he's cute._ She clears her throat and resisted to smile at his puppy eyes, _"Would you let me sleep if I answer your silly question?"_ Barry grins and raises his pinky, _"Pinky promise."_ Caitlin sighs and raises her own pinky to meet his.

She blinks her eyes, staring at the grinning Barry Allen, _"Is that how you think? By staring at my handsome face?"_ Caitlin sighs, _"I love you, Barry Allen. I love you that even if mistletoes don't exist, I'll still choose to kiss you."_ He grins widely, _"I guess no more need for us to have mistletoes around the house, huh?"_

" _I love you even if you can be so annoying and demanding sometimes."_ Barry chuckles and smiles smugly at her, _"If I recall last night, you were the one who was very demanding of having me in you…"_ A blush coats her beautiful face, _"Interrupt me again and I'll stop giving you the things I gave last night."_

His mouth forms an exaggerated "o" shape gasping with fear, _"Now hush."_ She steadies herself on their bed, to get a better look at him, her sleepiness slowly wavering because of him and his gorgeous smile.

" _I love you even if you are always late to our date nights."_ Barry didn't bother to speak and just coughed, slightly embarrassed.

She chuckled, _"I love you because you're the one that I want especially during the summer nights."_ Barry smiles at this, looking at her with love which she returned warmly.

" _I love you for always sweeping me off my feet, figuratively and literally."_ She laughs and continued looking at Barry, remembering the times she was silently loving him. _I was afraid of loving him because last time I felt this, the man I loved just like this… died._

" _I love you because you were the man who stayed beside me after being so drunk, the man who was able to bring me back from my darkness, the man who was able to thaw my cold heart and make smile again, and the man who I'll always choose in any Earth or timeline; my Bartholomew Henry Allen."_

She finishes, feeling tears forming around her eyes and a hand wipe it off. _"Damn it, Snow. I asked you that to flatter me and not to make you cry."_ Caitlin looks at Barry, who was wearing a teary grin and staring at her.

Chuckling a little, _"I hope that satisfied and boosted your huge ego."_ He laughs at her comment, _"I think it did, Dr. Snow. Now, to give you your well-deserved rest and something else."_

She looks at him and was about to speak but a pair of lips silenced her. Caitlin kisses back as Barry pulls her closer to him.

He pulls away after a while, _"I love you, Caitlin Snow, because you've always been there for me, since the start. You stayed by my side and believed in me even in the times I didn't. I love you and I know you're the woman who I'll want to spend my whole lifetime with."_

She smiles widely, _"You're still the one who's sappy."_ He laughs and the pair continued talking and laughing, the sun slowly rising to the horizon as snow continued falling.

" _Merry Christmas, Dr. Snow."_

" _Merry Christmas, Mr. Allen."_

It was 8 in the morning and the pair of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow were cuddled and wrapped with each other, sleeping soundly with smiles on their faces.

 **A/N:** Can't write smut that well so just a teaser. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	5. Day 5: Snow Ball

**Summary:** _Why are you dancing with me?_ She asked while he grins, _If not me, who would right?_ She steps on his foot, missing by an inch.

" _Imagine that, the annual Snow Ball happening and our very own Caitlin Snow is not attending? How ironic is that!"_ Cisco Ramon dramatically said then stuffs his mouth with pizza and pasta. The three girls groaned in disgust at the sight of pizza and pasta sauce decorating the sides of his face,

" _Hey, I'm hungry!"_ Cisco deadpans while Felicity turns to look at Caitlin, _"Yeah, Cait. What is a Snow Ball when Snow isn't even attending?"_ Kara nods wildly, _"True. Besides, why don't you want to attend it in the first place?"_

Caitlin smiles at her adorable friends, _"Thanks for the sweet talk of not having Snow but you all know I'm not a party person. I prefer quietness and solitude while reading my book then probably starting the next semester papers and essays."_

The trio of _Convincing Caitlin Snow to Attend the Snow Ball_ squad groaned in frustration, _"Cait, do you even relax? We're having a Christmas Break and you're still thinking about essays and school?"_ Cisco complained while sipping his iced tea.

Caitlin smiles at him, _"Doing essays and papers is a relaxing thing for me."_ Cisco rolls his eyes while Felicity and Kara laugh, _"But please try a new way of relaxing and enjoying. Pleaseeeee."_ Kara said with the addition of her puppy eyes causing Caitlin to blink and bite her lip.

 _It's working!_ Felicity and Cisco gave her their sweetest smiles while nodding and Caitlin was struggling to keep herself from laughing and giggling. Minutes passed when, laughter escaped the mouth of Caitlin Snow causing the trio to cheer on the success of their mission.

" _You're attending, alright?"_ Kara asks again while the two of them walk towards their class together. Caitlin sighs, _"How could I resist your puppy eyes and the smiles of Felicity and Cisco combined. But, there's no one going to dance me with there."_

 _That was actually one of the main reasons why Caitlin refused to attend the party. She's not a party person and obviously no one would ever ask her for a dance. The Snow Ball was known for its magic to create relationships because of the dance happening every year._

 _Not that she was unattractive, but she's not the sunny and outgoing kind of girl. She has a bit of cold personality and being a smart student, somehow intimidates some of the guys in their room._

 _She was thankful for Cisco, Kara, and Felicity for being her friends and insisting on her to attend but she just knows that no one would dance with her in the Snow Ball; what's the point of being there anyway._

Kara shakes her head, _"Don't be like that. You never know until you attended it besides if no one dances with you, the three of us would happily dance with you in the middle of the dance floor."_ She says with a wide grin causing you to laugh and smile, _"Thanks, Danvers."_ She laughs, _"You're welcome, Snow."_

" _I'm glad you chose to attend the Snow Ball this year, Cait."_ Carla said while fixing the hair of Caitlin, who smiles a little. _"Me too, Mom. I guess my friends were very persuasive."_

She laughs which made Caitlin smile more, looking at the mirror and seeing her smiling and seemingly excited about her daughter attending a ball.

 _It's good to see Mom like this. Smiling and laughing again. Since the day my father passed away, she became cold and distant herself from everyone including me._

 _That day, I thought that I lost both of my parents. She still fed me and took care of me but the love of a mother wasn't recognizable. I grew up to be independent and not leaning on someone, hence the cold attitude._

 _Like mother, like daughter. But as the years go, I feel that she's starting to be her old self again. She starts to smile again, laugh, ask me about school and my life. I'm so used to being neglected and not receiving love to her that the walls in my crashed down one day, the tears I kept for so long fell down like a river._

" _Caity, what's wrong?" She asked me that day, concern evident on her face and tone. She wraps me in a hug, a warm and loving hug which makes me cry some more._

" _I was just used to being neglected by you but now that you're starting to care for me, it's just... I can't help but cry because I've wished for these moments for a long time."_

 _She pulls me closer while I hug her back, "I'm sorry for the last years that I was ignoring you. I should've been stronger after the death of your father. I know I was miserable and sad that I forgot how you felt that day. I'm sorry, Caitlin. Let me make it up for you, please. Let me be a better mother."_

 _I just continued crying that day, a hope blossoming in my heart that I have a mother again. I have someone who cares about me again. I remember that day probably was the day I cried so much but had a mother who was rubbing my back comfortingly and hugging me warmly and somehow that made everything better._

" _Oh, Thomas would be so proud to see you in that red dress."_ Carla said with a small smile, tears evident on her eyes. Caitlin sighs and pulls her to a hug, _"Don't start the waterworks, mom. I don't want to ruin the makeup you've put on me."_

She laughs at her words and hugs her back, rubbing her back softly. Caitlin smiles at their small moment, remembering the times when she was little; when everything was perfectly perfect.

" _You look so pretty, my dear."_ She said while looking at Caitlin, who was standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing a red off shoulder dress that has a high-thigh split paired with red stilettos. Her auburn hair was curled and flowing down her back and she had light make up and red lipstick.

She looks at her mom then hugs her mom, _"I love you, mom."_ Caitlin said feeling joy spreading through her. Carla returns the hug warmly, _"I love you too, Caitlin."_ The two women continued hugging for a while and waited for Cisco and Felicity to pick her up.

" _So, you don't have a date?"_ Carla asked as the mother and daughter went to their porch. Caitlin faces her with a sheepish smile, _"None. It isn't required anyway."_ Her mother nods and smiles, _"How about the guy, our neighbor, what's his name again?"_

Caitlin shook her head, _"No. Not him, mom. That guy is annoying."_ She sighs while her mother just nods. Minutes later, a honk greeted the Snow women, _"Caitlin! Hi, Mrs. Snow!"_ Felicity came out of the car adorned in a purple dress that was backless pairing it with purple stilettos. She ditched her glasses, choosing to wear contacts. Her blonde hair was braided in a bun.

Cisco also steps out, wearing light blue tuxedo and trousers paired with brown dress shoes. _"Good evening to the Snow women!"_ Her mom laughs and greets Caitlin's friends.

" _Enjoy your ball, Caity."_ Carla says and bids goodbye. Caitlin smiles widely and goes inside the black car that Cisco was driving.

" _Kara's already in the ball, she's part of the student council so she's required to be there early."_ Felicity said while Caitlin nods and stares ahead, quiet and seeming to be rigid.

" _You alright, Cait?"_ Cisco asks while looking at the rearview mirror. Caitlin smiles, _"I'm fine, Cisco. Just nervous, I guess."_ Felicity chuckles, _"Just think of it as a… speech or defense or report, Cait. With an addition of more interactions and probable dancing with someone."_

She laughs and looks at Felicity, _"Thanks. You're looking good, Smoak."_ Cisco laughs loudly, _"She's smoaking!"_ Felicity and Caitlin rolled their eyes, _"Oh come on Felicity, I bet if Oliver Queen said that you'll be all red and stuff."_

Felicity's eyes widened causing her to fan herself, a faint blush on her face, _"Focus on driving, Ramon!"_ Caitlin laughed while Cisco chuckles quietly, speeding up a little bit.

" _Guys, you're here!"_ Kara approaches the trio with her bright smile, wearing a green sleeveless dress paired with green stilettos. Blonde hair was flowing naturally behind her. She hugs all three, _"All of us are looking fancy."_

The Snow Ball was held in a nearby hotel ball room, which was quite spacious and elegant looking. There were streamers and snowflakes hanging above, soft orchestral music playing and dozens of tables and chairs.

On the stage was a giant Christmas tree, filled with various ornaments and decorations. There were also giant gift boxes on its foot and a Santa figure riding his sleigh pulled by his reindeers was also seen on the other side of the stage.

Everyone was dressed in a fancy and formal style, tuxedos and gowns were seen all throughout the crowds of people already. Kara leads all three of them to their assigned table, _"I won't stay here for a while, MC duties."_ She said while rolling her eyes.

Caitlin smiles, _"Who's the other MC?"_ As the question left her mouth, Kara turned red causing Felicity and Cisco to smirk. _"Isn't it obvious, Cait? It's Mike."_ Felicity said teasingly causing Kara's face to turn a darker shade of red.

" _Yes, it's Mike. Since the council said we have a good chemistry and dynamics. Completely platonic chemistry and dynamics, no romantic attachments. All platonic. I swear."_ Kara rambled out causing her friends to laugh and smile at her adorableness.

An hour passed and the room was almost full and as Caitlin looks around, smiling at some people waving at her, her eyes caught sight of a smirk. The smirk belongs to a certain someone that she despises, she looks away from his alluring green eyes and focused her attention to the stage.

" _Seems like everyone is already here. Don't you think, Kara?"_ Mike, wearing a black tuxedo, asked Kara with a toothy grin. Kara smiles back, face red, _"I think you're right, Mike!"_

" _Without further ado, let the Snow Ball begin!"_ The two said in sync erupting cheers and applause from every student of Central City University.

Performances from the glee and dance clubs were showcased during the first hours of the ball. Everyone was singing along and dancing, Caitlin smiling and laughing with Felicity and Cisco.

After singing and dancing, the buffet table was opened and everyone of course rushed to the lines. _"Don't eat so fast."_ Caitlin said while shaking her head in dismay as Cisco eats like a hungry pack of hyenas.

Felicity and Kara were talking about their plans during the Christmas Break while Caitlin and Cisco talked about their favorite sci-fi show while eating.

After eating, _"Now that everyone looks stuffed, we shall move on to the highlight of this Snow Ball."_ Kent said while Freida nods with a smile, _"For the next hours, CCU, the dancefloor is now open to have the dance of your lifetime!"_ Everyone cheered and went to the middle, dancing to the party tunes played by the DJ.

Caitlin was dragged to the middle by Cisco, Kara and Felicity as they wiggled their bodies. Laughter erupted from her mouth as she awkwardly dances with her friends, not looking at the man with green eyes finding her dance moves adorable.

" _That was fun!"_ Caitlin said while drinking water as they returned to their table. Her friends laughed, _"Good to know that you're having fun, Cait!"_ They sat down for a while, regaining their breath after their almost two hours of dancing and singing.

It was 10PM when the music changed from party and club music to a sweet and romantic slow song. The multicolored lights were changed into something more intimate and romantic.

The dancefloor started to get empty, leaving only couples and pairs swaying to the music; all smiles and stares at their respective partners.

Caitlin smiled at the scene, wishing that somehow, she'll be able to dance in the middle with someone special. Too bad she didn't have someone special to dance with.

Suddenly, Mike approaches their table and bumps fists with Cisco then looks at Kara, who blushes fiercely. _"Can I have this dance with you?"_ Her eyes widened while Caitlin and Felicity smirked at her.

She nods and slowly stands up while Mike grabs her hand and walks her to the middle. The two girls smiled at their friend's predicament, blushing wildly as she swayed with Mike who was smiling brightly.

Cisco stands up a determined look on his face. Caitlin smiles at him, _"Good luck, Ramon."_ He looks back at Caitlin with a nervous smile, _"Do you think I should go look for Cynthia? Even though she looks like she can kill me?"_ She chuckles, _"You'll do fine, Cisco. Trust me."_ He nods and looks around for Cynthia.

Felicity looks at Caitlin, who was smiling at the music and the couples in the middle. _"So, Cait. How are you and Barry?"_ She turns to Felicity with wide eyes, _"What?!"_ Caitlin asks in a high pitch causing Felicity to smirk.

" _Oh, come on. Do you still despise him? You two look so good together!"_ Felicity said with starry eyes. Caitlin sighs and drinks her water, _"I don't despise him. I just don't like him that much. He's annoying and loves to tease me."_

She smirks at Felicity, _"I think you're going to be blushing."_ Felicity looks at her with a raised eyebrow, _"What are you talking about?"_ A cough got both of the women's attention.

Caitlin waves at the blond-haired man wearing a black tuxedo, _"Hello, ladies."_ He says with a small smile. Felicity turns around and internally gasps, _"O-O-Oliver! Hi!"_

He grins at Felicity then looks at Caitlin, _"Is it alright, Cait? If I borrow your best friend here?"_ She laughs and nods, _"Sure, Oliver. Go ahead."_ Felicity looks back at her, _Help me._ Caitlin smiles at her, _You'll do great. You like each other anyway._

Felicity felt her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she grabs the extended hand of Oliver, leading both of them to the middle. Caitlin smiles at her friends, dancing and having fun and possibly getting their hearts filled with precious feelings and memories.

" _Nice to see you're here, Caitlin Snow."_ She hears from behind and as she turns around; a sigh escapes her mouth. The figure sits beside her, a handsome smirk on his face.

She looks at him, _"What are you doing here, Barry Allen?"_ He chuckles and winks at her, _"Do you own this place?"_ Caitlin grits her teeth but smiles sweetly at him, _"I'm just merely asking."_ He laughs loudly while Caitlin furrows her eyebrows, studying him.

 _Barry Allen, CCU's hot shot track athlete. Handsome, charming, smart but also annoying and cocky. Everyone likes him because he provides a good company and a good friend but Caitlin dislikes him._

 _Ever since their paths crossed, Barry would always annoy and tease her. Worse was they had Chemistry together and they were lab partners. They always ace the lab reports but Caitlin doesn't ace in tolerating his silly antics._

" _Enjoying the view, Snow?"_ Her thoughts were broken by Barry who was grinning at her. She blushes and looks away, _"In your dreams, Allen."_ Caitlin looks ahead, looking at him in her peripheral vision.

Barry was wearing a red tuxedo paired with black trousers, hair tousled up perfectly and his handsome grin completing the look. _He is handsome._ Caitlin shakes away the thought and focuses on the song and people dancing in the middle.

" _Want to dance?"_ Barry asks her while standing up. Caitlin looks at him with wide eyes, _"What? Why are you asking me for a dance?" Is he going to annoy me in the dance floor? This jerk._

He chuckles at her frown, _"Relax, I just want to dance with you. We're matching, if you haven't noticed."_ Caitlin sighs and stands up, _No one was probably going to ask me. Guess, I'll just settle with him._

Barry leads Caitlin to the dance floor, holding her hand gently but firmly. A blush was adorning her face, _His hands feels so warm._ The pair got near in the middle of dance floor, others looking at them.

She could see Cisco, Kara and Felicity smirking at her. Caitlin rolls her eyes as she places her arms around his shoulders. _"Is this okay?"_ Barry asks, causing her to look back.

He gently holds her waist, _"Tell me, if its awkward for you."_ Caitlin can't help but smile at his behavior despite being annoying. She smiles at him, _"It's fine, Barry."_ The two started swaying to slow song.

" _I'm glad you attended the Snow Ball."_ Barry says while looking at Caitlin who flushes, _"Why? So, you could annoy me?"_ He laughs, _"That's just a bonus. I mean, what's a Snow Ball without Caitlin Snow, right?"_ She felt her heart skip a beat then laughs while Barry grins.

" _Why did you want to dance with me?"_ She asks again, staring at his handsome face. He chuckles, _"If not me, who would, right?"_ Caitlin felt a vein pop and tried to step on his foot with her heel, missing by an inch.

Barry laughs, _"Feisty, aren't we?"_ She glares at him and looks around, noticing people watching the two of them and whispering. Caitlin looks back at Barry, who notices her discomfort.

" _What's wrong, Cait?"_ She looks at him, unsure if she wants to say her discomfort. _"Everyone's looking at us, why didn't you just dance with someone as popular as you."_

He sighs and pulls her closer, causing blush to spread on her cheeks. _"Ignore them. Let them stare. I wanted to dance with you because you're Caitlin Snow."_ She looks at him with confused eyes, _"What?"_

He flashes her a mesmerizing smile, her heart skipping a beat. _"Nothing."_ Caitlin continued staring at Barry, who was grinning non-stop. _Why is my heart beating fast? All because of Barry, smiling at me._

After a couple of minutes, the pair went to the terrace outside the room. Caitlin looks at the night sky, smiling at the twinkling stars and luminous moon.

" _Beautiful, isn't it?"_ She asks Barry, who was also staring at night sky. He looks back at her, _"Yeah. But you're more beautiful."_ A blush coats Caitlin's cheek and she looks away making Barry laugh.

" _What do you mean, earlier. When you said, you danced with me because I'm Caitlin Snow."_ She asks Barry firmly, looking straight at him.

He gazes back at her and sighs, _"So many questions, Cait."_ She remained quiet and continued to stare while Barry chuckles, _"Fine."_

Barry grabs her hand making Caitlin squeak a bit, _"I danced with you because you're Caitlin Snow. You're the girl I like, the amazing and wonderful girl who got me completely smitten."_

Her eyes widened as Barry continues, _"The girl who I liked annoying and teasing, seeing her blush and glare at me. The girl who's so smart and special that I just fell for her."_ Caitlin swallows nervously, _"You… like me?"_

He chuckles, _"Yeah, a lot. Thanks for noticing. I annoyed you because I wanted to get your attention which I think worked effectively."_ Barry smirks while Caitlin blushes and felt her heart beating faster.

 _Barry Allen likes me._ She looks at his green eyes, seeing no sign of deceit. Caitlin releases a breath she unconsciously held.

Suddenly, she grabs the collar of Barry's tux, whose eyes widened at the next moment. Caitlin crashed her soft lips with his, savoring the taste of the man she despises but secretly likes.

 _He was annoying but kind. He was cocky but handsome. He was Barry Allen and he was the man I fell for. I was so sure I hated him that somehow, I got it confused with liking him. Thinking of him all the time, I like Barry Allen._

Barry kisses back, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her closer. Her hands crawled around his neck, pulling his hair. They continued their kiss until they both needed a breather.

She breathes wildly then looks at him, lips and mouth having lipstick smudges. Caitlin reaches and cleans the lipstick stains, Barry was breathing raggedly and clasps her hand, _"I like you, Caitlin Snow."_

" _I like you too, Barry Allen."_ She fixes his clothes that she pulled earlier while Barry fixes his hair. _"Sorry about the hair."_ He chuckles at her and holds her hand, _"We should go back, they might be wondering on where we went."_

Caitlin squeezes his hand, _"We should. Who knows, maybe you won Snow Ball King."_ Barry laughs and sighs dramatically, _"I think not, Oliver's here. Everybody prefers Oliver Queen over me."_

She giggles and puts a kiss on his cheek making Barry smile widely, _"Don't worry. I'll always prefer you over Oliver Queen."_ He grins widely, _"I know. Your intense kiss proved it."_

Playfully smacking his arm, _"Barry Allen!"_ He laughs and kisses her once again while Caitlin sighs and blushes, happy that she attended the ball and danced with Bartholomew Henry Allen.

 **A/N:** I love writing these kinds of stories and AUs :). Hope you guys enjoyed it! I find the Kara and Caitlin friendship adorable and cute!


	6. Day 6: Christmases When You Were Mine

**Summary:** It was Christmas again, two people reminisce the past when they were each other's Christmas wish.

Caitlin Snow woke up, ignoring the fresh tears decorating her snow-white skin. She turned around to her left side, feeling for something warm. Then he'll shift from his bed and face her, wearing a half-asleep smile.

She smiles sadly at her wishful expectation of him still beside her but in reality, Caitlin was lying on her bed, she was alone and crying.

 _I know I've moved on and was doing fine. It was two years ago since we broke up and drifted apart from each other's lives. But why does it still hurt like hell? I miss him, yes. I'm fine already, so why am I crying over again and again?_

She cries once more, fell asleep crying and woke up still crying. _I miss you. I hope you're doing fine. Because I don't, but I hope you are._

 _You deserve someone better and more special than me. You've shouldered every problem in the world because that's you are. A selfless man who would do everything just to keep the world safe and made sure that everyone around him was happy._

 _I guess that's what I liked about you. You were just an ordinary man but as I got closer to you, I thought wrong. You were extraordinary, special, and amazing. No wonder I fell for you so hard, you rudely took down my walls and cold interior but I don't mind._

 _You shared the warmth of your world to me, guiding me through life and making sure I was holding tightly on your hand._

An hour later, she stood up from her bed. She was miserable and lonely but continued to move forward with her life. Her phone vibrated, a lot of messages greeting her _Merry Christmas_ and asking if she would come later.

Caitlin puts down her phone, a memory of her best Christmas resurfacing and of course it included him.

 _Where are you taking me, Bartholomew Henry Allen? Caitlin said in a petulant tone while the man laughs. Just keep calm, Cait. We're almost there. She rolled her eyes, You said that an hour ago. He grins at her, Just you wait._

 _We're here! Her eyes were greeted by a large pine tree with Christmas lights and ornaments. It had a giant star on top, beneath the tree was a picnic blanket and basket together with a guitar on the middle._

 _Please, sit down, milady. Barry leads her to the blanket while Caitlin rolled her eyes, completely amused. He picks up the guitar and sits across her._

 _And then he cleared his throat, started to strum his guitar while she patiently waits for his angelic voice._

 _He starts singing while strumming his guitar_

 _ **I'm so in love, so in love**_

 _ **So in love, so in love**_

 _He looks at her straight in the eyes, smiling brightly as he strums the guitar while Caitlin watches in awe and lovestruck of the man in front of her._

 _ **You look so beautiful in this light**_

 _ **Your silhouette over me**_

 _ **The way it brings out the blue in your eyes**_

 _ **Is the Tenerife sea**_

 _He stops strumming his guitar and presses play on his phone then placing it on the picnic blanket. Barry grabs her hand, Let's dance. She laughs as Barry twirled her and they waltzed in a funny way._

 _ **And all of the voices surrounding us here**_

 _ **They just fade out when you take a breath**_

 _ **Just say the word and I will disappear**_

 _ **Into the wilderness**_

 _Barry wraps his arms around Caitlin's waist while she puts her arm around his neck. The instrumentals start playing and Barry continues singing the lyrics, love overflowing from his voice._

 _ **And should this be the last thing I see**_

 _ **I want you to know it's enough for me**_

 _ **'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**_

 _I love you, Caitlin Snow. Remember that. He says pausing then looking at her with starry eyes. Caitlin felt tears falling down and she pulls him for a loving kiss, savoring the moment that she has with her best boyfriend in the whole multiverse._

 _ **I'm so in love, so in love**_

 _ **So in love, so in love**_

 _The instrumentals stop playing while Barry pulls away, Merry Christmas. Caitlin smiles widely, Merry Christmas. The pair sat down on the blanket and started digging on their food while talking about how Barry planned this and why Caitlin didn't bother singing along with him which earned Barry a playful slap on the arm._

Caitlin smiles at her reflection in the mirror while combing her hair, _"You'll get over him. His memory always comes back when it's Christmas."_ She puts on a sweater and her ripped jeans plus ankle boots then proceeded to go out, have a walk and clear her mind.

He sat up on his bed, running his hands through his face. _I'm dreaming of her again._ Barry Allen sighs, wiping the lone tears on his face. _It's that time of the year again._

 _It's Christmas again, his favorite time of the year. Their favorite time of the year. At least it was… two years ago. Two years have passed since they decided to end it, noticing that the spark they had was gone. The warmth they had was now just a cold remnant of their relationship._

 _She was an amazing woman, Caitlin Snow. At first, she was intimidating and cold but once I tore down her walls; I found a happy and warm woman who has a lot of love to give._

 _She was never the one to ask for help. Even when she was in pain, she kept it to herself. She was brave, not wanting to lean on anyone else. Until she met me, who was annoyingly pestering her to be jollier and sunnier._

 _It was hard, her almost avoiding me every time I greet her. But my determination never fades, she slowly warmed up to me. She became more open and expressive, how she was really a cold person._

 _I laugh at it, thinking it was just her facade to make her look strong and unnerved. But underneath all of that cold, she was just a woman wary of letting someone else in._

 _She suffered so much that's why only a few people know how to approach her. I was lucky to have met her, she was always there for me._

 _Maybe that's why I fell in love with her, she would risk anything even herself just to make sure no one is suffering even though she's all alone and suffering worse. I vowed to remind her that she's not alone that I would also do the same thing just to make sure I'm right by her side._

Barry was drinking a cup of coffee and was eating a leftover lasagna from last night. He smiles, _"She may be off key, but she can make the meanest lasagna and the most scrumptious food."_

 _So, how does it taste? Caitlin Snow asks with a hopeful grin. Barry was eating her lasagna, looking at her seriously. Once he swallows, It's kinda good. Caitlin gapes at him, Kinda good? What?_

 _He laughs loudly, That means I want another plateful of it because it is the best lasagna I've ever tasted. Caitlin grinned widely and happily served him another piece of her lasagna._

 _You know, you are off key but you can cook expertly. She playfully slaps him, You'll never live down the fact that I can't sing a single note to save a life, huh? He grins at her, Nope. But you can cook to save a life, you'll be fine, babe._

 _Caitlin rolled her eyes, Don't babe me. She tries to get away from him but Barry was faster and puller her down, wrapping her into his arms. He snuggled, Don't be so annoyed, babe. I love you._

 _She refused to reply and just tried to escape his grasp. He sighs and proceeds to lightly touch her sides causing a scream from her._

 _Barry Allen, don't you dare! Her eyes were wide and she tried to be angry but the smile was giving it away. Barry smirked at her, Cait, don't scream like that. What would the neighbors think? Am I doing you that good?_

 _That earned him another playful slap while he full-on tickled her, laughter and giggle erupting from his girlfriend while smiles and grins adorned Barry's face. He loves these moments with her, simple but happy and memorable._

 _Even if they were just tickling and appreciating each other's presence, it was everything._

He was wearing a red hoodie and joggers paired with Adidas. Barry plans to have a walk outside, run around and clear his mind from her presence again.

 _I miss you and I hope you're doing okay. It's Christmas again, the time when you come rushing back into my mind._

Caitlin Snow was walking inside a book store, checking for something interesting to read about. She runs her hand through the books, not bothering to look at the titles.

She closes her eyes and hears his adorable laughter

 _Barry! I'm reading! Be quiet! Caitlin said angrily but deep down she was laughing and giggling._

 _Her boyfriend was humming Summer Nights, Come on, Cait. Let's dance. Barry pulls her from the beanbag, dancing with her again._

 _Barry! She laughs making Barry grin as the two of them looked like fools dancing while singing their respective parts of the song._

She was reading _The Little Prince_ on her bed when her phone vibrated.

Caitlin Snow picked it up and saw the message, from her best friend, Cisco

 _ **Cait, you coming tonight? Kara was asking me. Are you alright?**_

She smiled and typed back,

 _ **Sorry, can't go. Stuck in the world of novels. I'm fine, don't worry. You guys enjoy the party.**_

Caitlin puts down her phone and reads again.

" _It's the time you spent on your rose that makes your rose so important."_ She read the line from the book, smiling sadly.

 _The time we've spent, weren't wasted. Our rose grew to be beautiful and majestic, showing the bright and happy moments of our love. But a rose also has several thorns, its protection from harm._

 _Those thorns in the rose we've grown together, were the dark and gloomy moments of the relationship. The almost break up, the cold treatments, the hate, and every negative feeling we had; grew on the rose._

 _Despite that, the rose was still pretty and we made sure to protect it and water it every day, either with love or with tears. Sadly, it wasn't enough to make the rose last long._

 _No one did something wrong, we just woke up one day; feeling the intense cold that have replaced the warmth we once had._

 _The rose we grew slowly wilted as we slowly gave up on each other, thinking this is the end of what seemed to be a perfect relationship._

 _But there was no perfect relationship, just an imperfect relationship patched up by love and care._

She puts down the book again, tears were around her eyes again. Caitlin laughs, _How many times have I cried today?_ She wipes it again and felt her phone vibrate.

It was Kara, asking her something.

She smiled and replied. Then she fell asleep once again, tired of crying.

 _As she drifts off to Dreamland, she sees him smiling and laughing, teasing her, kissing her, loving her and just staying beside her. It was all just in her memory now, at least she knew it was real; just from the Christmases when he was still hers._

He steps inside the house of Oliver Queen, walking past the crowd until, _"Barry!"_ Cisco stood up and hugged his best friend, _"It's been a while, man."_ He smiles at him, _"Yeah it has."_

" _How is she?"_ Barry asked as the two of them ate the pizza. Cisco sighs and looks at him, _"Well she didn't come. Stuck in her novels. And she's fine, according to her."_ Barry nods, a sad smile on his face.

Kara approaches them, _"Hey, Barry."_ He looks up and was greeted by a warm smile. He smiles back and hugs her, _"She texted me, Barry. And I think you should read it."_

She gives him her phone, Barry slowly opens it and reads the text.

Kara smiles at him, _"I asked her what was her Christmas wish and she answered with that."_

Cisco chuckles quietly at the text while Barry didn't know what to feel but he smiled at it anyway

 _ **My Christmas wish… is to see him again. Know if he's doing fine and still smiling widely. I know it sounds weird but even after we broke up; he's still my Christmas wish. I know I'm not his Christmas wish anymore, but it's alright.**_

That was the first night, Caitlin Snow slept soundly. Her phone vibrated but she was already asleep.

A number she couldn't delete texted her again, after two years.

 _ **You're still my Christmas wish. I miss you too, I want to see you again.**_

 _Maybe in another timeline, we are both together and happy. No Christmases where we are wishing for each other because we have each other.  
_

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas to everyone! (early Merry Christmas to others :3) Thanks for reading!


	7. Day 7: Together in Any Version

**Summary:** In any version, I hope we're together in any way possible

" _Cait?"_ Barry asks as he watches her girlfriend move around their kitchen, cooking them breakfast.

" _Yeah, babe?"_ She replies while flipping the pan cakes over and checking the bacon, so that it won't get burnt.

Caitlin gets the plates while placing the freshly cooked stack of pancakes and bacon.

Both of them knew Barry could've prepared breakfast faster using his speed but Caitlin insisted that she wanted to do it.

" _Its fine. I wanted to cook for my boyfriend."_ She smiles at him warmly while he chuckles and grins back, volunteering to make the juice and wash the dishes later.

She places twelve stacks in front of Barry, eyes shining at the sight of the food. Caitlin on the other hand had three stacks on her plate.

" _What did you want to ask me?"_ Caitlin says while rolling her eyes at the sight of Barry devouring the pancakes and bacon so quickly.

" _One sec."_ It sounded muffled because of the food stuck in his mouth. She slowly eats her food, _"Do you think other versions of us are also together?"_ Barry asks while drinking a glass of orange juice.

She looks at him curiously, _"Maybe? Why do you ask?"_ It also crossed Caitlin's mind, are their respective doppelgangers and version in the multiverse together or even know one another?

Barry starts eating a toast, _"Nothing. Just wondering if my other versions are also completely and hopelessly in love with a Caitlin Snow."_ He winks at her flirtatiously.

Caitlin laughs and smirks at him, _"I'm also wondering if their Barry Allen also took several years before falling in love with my other versions."_

Blush spreads across his handsome face, _"H-H-Hey!"_ She laughs and went to his side, kissing his cheek lovingly.

" _I was only joking Mr. Allen."_ Barry sighs and wraps his arm around Caitlin, _"Sorry for being blind."_ He frowns cutely making her giggle a little.

" _No worries, I still love you. And I guess our other versions are also together, preparing for the holidays too."_ Caitlin said with a smile.

Barry nods and smirks, "Preparing for a naughty or nice Christmas?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to blush and roll her eyes.

" _Probably both."_ They laugh at her answer and continued eating breakfast, discussing their planned vacation for Christmas.

And as proof for their discussion of how their other versions are doing...

On **Earth 39** , a thief was running away while carrying a bag of smuggled weapons and jewelries.

He looks back from time to time, wary of a leather clad superhero and his partner.

Suddenly, his feet were hoisted in the middle air. He was hanging upside down from an unfinished construction, ropes from a green arrow binding him.

The bag dropped on the ground while he struggled to get free from the rope that bound him.

" _Let me out! Please!"_ The bald man screamed desperately at the dimly lit streets of Star City.

" _Don't bother, sweetie. We won't let you go."_ Click of heels were heard against the pavement. A figure was slowly walking to the upside-down man, wearing a smirk.

" _Who's there?!"_ He asked in fear. From the shadows, a woman with white hair wearing a blue leather cloak with a dark blue dress underneath paired with thigh high boots appeared.

Her skin was as white as snow and she was wearing a smirk. " _Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just a kiss for you."_ She walks to him like a model, strutting gorgeously.

Her cold hands touched his face, about to kiss him. _"Frost! Stop."_ The woman sighs and backs away from the man, Sorry, big guy. He came

A man wearing a green hood and green leather costume landed beside Frost and looked at the bald man with a dark glare, _"Green Arrow, don't kill me! Please!"_

He scoffs, _"You have failed this city."_ In a flash, he raises his bow and readies to fire an arrow. The man screams and closes his eyes, readying himself for death.

Minutes passed and he didn't feel anything piercing him. The bald man opened his eyes greeted by flashing blue and red lights of a SCPD police car.

On top of the unfinished building were two figures, watching as the man was arrested and put down from his predicament.

" _I told you not to use your powers on him, yet you were about to."_ Green Arrow complained while looking at his partner, who giggled in response

" _Don't be all worked up, GA. You stopped me anyway."_ Frost said with a smile. The man under the hood sighs as he lifts his hood, revealing a handsome face filled with concern and brown hair a bit messy.

She takes of the mask around his eyes and smirked, _"Well, hello there, handsome."_ Frost laughs, _"Don't brood. I just wanted to be on your naughty list, Christmas is just around the corner anyway."_

The man sighs in defeat, _"Just promise me."_ Frost sighs and grabs his gloved hand, _"I promise, Barry."_

He smiles at her, _"Good to hear that, Caitlin."_ A smirk appears on his face, _"Wanna go home?"_ Frost closes her eyes, her white hair turning brown and when she opened her eyes, _"Sure. I'm glad you took me out in field. It's boring inside the Arrowcave and just talking in your ear. Plus, we also need to decorate our house."_

Barry laughs and carries Caitlin, who wraps her arms around his neck for extra support. _"If you're planning to punish me when we get home, please make it worthwhile."_

Green Arrow smirks at his girl, _"I'll make sure it is."_ She laughs as Barry fires an arrow and swings the two of them through the night sky.

 _No need to be jealous, Allen. Frost kiss is an ability I like. I used it twice on you but we both know that I kiss som-_

 _Frost! Stop it. Damn it._ Barry cuts her off while remembering the mature things, that included the use of her lips, they did after he was done being the Green Arrow for the night.

 **Earth 84**

" _Another successful Christmas heist!"_ Pyra said with a smirk. She looks to her men, _"Well, boys help me move our presents!"_ The men laughed as Pyra raised her hand, glowing bright red.

Quick as lightning, a red streak knocked down her men on the ground. Pyra looks back and glares at the man clad in red leather.

" _Flash. Came here to ruin my fun again?"_ She asked while her hands grew more brightly.

The man rolled his eyes, _"Your definition of fun is twisted."_ She glares at him even more and shot a long fire blast that melted the trees in the way.

He dodges it, _"That all you got?"_ Pyra bends down and picks up a rifle. Using her powers, the gun turned in a soft molten red material which she formed into several balls.

She looks at him with a devilish grin, _"I have some tricks, Hero of Central City."_ and starts throwing. Catapulting in high speed at the fastest man alive, were flaming balls of doom.

He was able dodge some of it but Pyra continues shooting at him in high speed. Some of her henchmen also started to stand up, readying their rifles.

As Pyra's men were about to shoot, an arrow whooshes and lands in the middle of Pyra. She stops her assault, looking down and eyes widening, _"Run!"_

But the arrow exploded, releasing a large amount of ice and snow; sending back her men to the ground, knocked out once again.

Pyra on the other hand was frozen, wearing a shocked expression. A figure lands beside Flash, clad in a blue huntress costume paired with blue leather boots.

Her face was concealed by a hood, _"You're welcome, Flash."_ He chuckles quietly, _"Can't resist joining in the fun, can you, Blue Artemis?"_

She lifts her hoodie, revealing a face covered by a black eye mask and auburn brown hair. Looking at the Flash, _"I just thought to come around, in case the fastest man alive does something reckless again."_

He laughs, _"You worry too much, Cait."_ Artemis smiles at him, _"Of course I do. You're important to me, Barry."_

Flash smiles back and quickly notices the frozen Pyra was slowly melting. Blue Artemis readies her bow and arrows, _"Remember to let me have some action, alright?"_

She looks at him and winks before putting her hood back on. _"You can have some action with me later, in our room."_

And as Pyra breaks free looking very angry, Barry felt warmth running through his body at what his wife said causing him to grin widely, eager to end the fight with Pyra.

 **Earth 78**

A pair was walking down the snowy streets of Central City, side by side. The woman had stark white hair and snow like skin, licking her peppermint ice cream happily.

Beside her was a man with messy brown hair. He has a scar on the right side of his handsome face, an emotionless stupor and mouth set in a hard line.

Today, he was extra emotionless. His mouth was in between a sad frown and pout, mumbling little curse words.

She looks at him, _"What?"_

He looks back at her, _"Nothing."_

Nodding, she continued walking while he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

" _I just can't understand it, Frost! We literally have amazing sex together, devour each other's mouth, and taste each other's throat! But why can't you share me... a fucking cone of ice cream?"_

The man said, completely exasperated. The woman looks at him with a raised eyebrow, _"It's ice cream, Savitar. Go get your own, God of Speed."_

Savitar quietly grumbles, _"Whatever, Khione."_ The pair continued walking, _"Do you love that ice cream more than me?"_ He stupidly asks and, _"Maybe."_ Frost answered nonchalantly, finishing her ice cream.

He sighs in defeat and simply grabs her hand, dragging the two of them; thinking to either buy a Christmas Tree or terrorize the city during Christmas Eve.

Frost smirks at his actions, abruptly stopping causing Savitar to look back at her with annoyed eyes.

She goes near his ear and whispered, _"Don't worry._ _We both know that I prefer the ice cream between your legs than all of the ice creams in the multiverse."_

They continued walking side by side, Frost smiling mischievously while Savitar remains stoic, ignoring the warmth spreading on his cheeks.

A few seconds later, the God of Speed flashes his Goddess of Snow into their lair; eager to make her taste his ice cream once again.

 _Christmas was the best for both Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow even with their various versions in the Multiverse. All of them were either romantically sweet and caring of one another or just plain old horny and lusting for each other._

 **A/N:** Fluffy and sweet fic of SaviFrost, yes! I had fun writing this one, especially the GA Barry Allen (haven't watched the latest season yet, but I've been spoiled lol) x Frost. Grant is a great GA, hope to see more of those. And if I don't? Probably I'll write more GA Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow fic, truly any version of them is shippable hahaha! Hope you all enjoyed reading this! :)


	8. Day 8: Sweaters in Love

**Summary:** Matching with an adorable stranger beside you in the bus, not so bad, huh?

She just woke up, yawning and rolling over her cold bed that she didn't mind. _The cold didn't bother me anyway._ Caitlin Snow thought while rolling her eyes in her silly attempt of a pun.

Standing up, she stretched her arms and legs, preparing for a brand-new day. Christmas was just around the corner and as she opens her curtains, a soft light shone inside and through her windows while snowflakes were falling from the sky.

Picking up a white plush towel from her closet, Caitlin walks to her bathroom and removes her undergarments. As the water from the shower hits her body, she starts humming some Christmas tunes and thinking of how she'll spend her Christmas this year.

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

 _Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir_

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

She opens the door to Jitters, wearing a dark blue knitted sweater with a snow flake pattern paired with denim jeans and a pair of black sneakers. A various shade of blue scarf was also around her neck, Caitlin falls in line.

Sipping her espresso and smiling widely at the taste and scent of coffee being brewed, Caitlin was enjoying her Christmas stroll around Central City. As she was watching the people passing by through the window, her phone vibrated inside her jean's pockets.

 _ **Hey, Cait! Merry Christmas! You're coming tonight, right? Felicity and the others are expecting you, Snow.**_

Caitlin chuckles and types her reply,

 _ **Merry Christmas to you too, Kara. Yes, I'm coming tonight. Wouldn't miss your exceptional Christmas dinner preparation.**_

A minute passed and Kara replied,

 _ **Great! See you then! Oh, we also have a guy for you to meet! He's a friend of mine in Geometry! He's a good and charming guy, matches you perfectly.**_

Caitlin sighs and smiles at the text,

 _ **Fine. He better be, or I am going to give all of you the cold treatment.**_

Kara replies one more time,

 _ **Of course, he is! If you ever give that to us, just a few briberies of lattes and eclairs should be enough to warm you up.**_

Caitlin laughs once more, heart filled with Christmas joy. She looked at her watch, _Ohh, better hurry up, Snow._ Quickly finishing her drink, she went outside the café and runs to the bus stop just a few blocks away.

 _Made it!_ She sighs in relief while getting inside the bus which was slowly getting filled up by passengers. She sits on the 4th row near the windows while checking her phone, looking at her list of things to buy from the mall.

As she was currently preoccupied in looking through her phone, a man with brown hair gets on the bus. _Thank you, I'm not late this time!_ He was smiling widely as he takes a seat in the fourth row, beside a pretty auburn-haired woman who was currently checking her phone.

She was too busy checking her phone that the man, Barry Allen chuckles lightly and fishes out his phone. His inbox was flooded once again by his best friend, Cisco Ramon.

 _ **Barry! Hey! Wake up! It's Christmas!**_ Sent at 12AM

 _ **Barry, don't forget to come later night! You, me, and Kara have an Uno match to finish. Don't chicken out, man.**_

 _ **Barry Allen, don't you know how to reply, bro? Whatever. Anyway, just come tonight. I've got a girl that I'm sure you'll love to meet! See you!**_

Barry rolled his eyes with a big grin and types back,

 _ **Sure, bro. I'm coming tonight. Just because I'm not chickening out and can't wait to destroy you in Uno. Plus, I'm intrigued by the girl.**_

A few minutes later, Cisco replied,

 _ **A bold statement you said there, my friend. See you!**_

He grins once again and the bus starts to move while the woman beside her finally looks up from her phone, delighted that the bus is finally moving.

Caitlin glances at the man seating beside her, blushing a little at the sight of his bright grin. Quickly, she looked away and turned to the window beside her; thankful that she chose to sit near the windows.

The bus ride was quiet and peaceful, little glances between the two but no words were exchanged. Caitlin also noticed that the people sitting across them were whispering and giggling as they looked at the two of them.

 _What's happening?_ She thought wildly and listened closely, _Ohh. Couples today! So cute! Matching sweaters for Christmas!_ Her eyes widened at the words.

With a flushed face, Caitlin looks at the sweater worn by the man sitting beside her. It was a red sweater having a yellow lightning bolt symbol, its style identical to her snowflake.

 _How can a snowflake and lightning be matching?!_ She thought but as she closely looked at the sweater, she noticed that the material was very similar. _It is matching, considering the phenomenon of Thundersnow, a snowstorm accompanied by lightning and thunder._

Caitlin stops her scientific babble and clears her throat, blushing wildly. The man beside her glances at her, _What's wrong with her?_ Barry then heard some chatter, _Those two are matching! A couple wearing matching sweaters, sappy but cute!_

His eyes widened, _What?!_ Barry glances back at the woman beside her, whose face is flushed red like a tomato. He looks at her sweater, gasping lightly at how their sweaters are matching.

 _The material is identical, just that hers is a snowflake and mine is a lightning bolt. But lightning and snowflakes… Thundersnow?! Wow._ Barry chuckles and grins widely, looking straight ahead.

She looks at him and furrows her eyebrows, _Why is he smiling?! Damn it! I should be annoyed but his adorable smile is so precious._

The bus slows down and Caitlin thought that it stopped at the mall bus stop. She stands up quickly, wanting to leave the embarrassment in the bus.

Suddenly, the bus moves again and abruptly, _"Sorry!"_ The driver said, accidentally stepping on the accelerator a little bit hard.

Caitlin loses her balance and with a squeal, she falls down on the lap of Barry whose eyes widened at the sudden contact.

Her eyes widened meeting the eyes of the man seating beside her. _Wow, his eyes are mesmerizing._ Caitlin thought and blushed wildly, _"Sorry!"_ Quick as lightning, she stood up and exits the bus; ignoring the whispers of, _Uhhh! They're cute!_

Barry felt his face burning red and noticed that the woman left her phone behind. He stood up and quickly followed the woman, blushing more as he hears the giggles of the other passengers, _What a cute couple._

 _This is just great! Damn it._ Caitlin thought while quickly making her way to the entrance of the mall. She cups her pockets, eyes widening, _Shit! My phone!_

Caitlin internally facepalms herself, _You've got all bothered and giddy because of an adorable guy with an equally adorable smile._ She sighs in desperation until,

" _Miss, wait! Hey!"_ Barry runs at her, glad that she stopped walking. Caitlin turns around, eyes wide and a faint blush on her face.

He catches his breath and looks at her, feeling warmth as he gazes on her wide doe brown eyes. _"You left your phone, ha. You walk fast, huh?"_ Barry said in ragged breaths.

Caitlin grabbed her phone, grazing his hand. _Oh my god. He ran after me._ She grabs the man's arm, _"I'm so sorry for making you run. But thank you for returning my phone. I'm Caitlin Snow, by the way."_

Barry looks at her and smiles, _"Barry Allen. I like to run, it's fine."_ She bites her lips and showed him a nervous smile, _"Can I treat for you a drink? I feel bad for making you run after me."_

He grins at her and nods, _"Sure. It's fine, I was going to the mall anyway. Making some late Christmas shopping."_ Caitlin smiles at him, _"I was going to do the same. Well, let me treat you a drink then let's do some Christmas shopping."_

The pair started to walk side by side, _"Nice sweater, by the way."_ He said with a smirk causing Caitlin to roll her eyes and giggled, _"You too."_ The two continued talking, walking inside the mall while earning looks from people who were smiling at their matching sweaters.

~two years later~

A man and woman were walking down the street, hand in hand. _"I still consider this sweater my lucky charm. I met a wonderful girl that was supposed to be my blind date at the Christmas Party then two years later, she's my girlfriend."_ Barry said with a grin.

Caitlin chuckles and rested her head on his shoulder, _"It sure is. I'm happy that we unconsciously wore matching sweaters two years ago and today again. Never knew that would be the start of something so lovely and amazing."_

Barry looks at her, _"Me too, Cait, me too."_ The pair shared a kiss as snow starts to fall, not minding if people were looking at them.

 **A/N** : A bit short but I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D. Reviews and favorites are well-appreciated!


	9. Day 9: Green Doesn't Suit You

**Summary:** _Green doesn't suit you, Mr. Allen._ She said with a teasing smile.

An enthusiastic chat was happening between Julian Albert and STAR Labs resident doctor, Caitlin Snow. Both of the scientists were exchanging wide smiles and sweet laughter while working on the new metahuman that showed up.

As the pair continued talking, a certain speedster was standing beside a curly haired man. His mouth was set in a hard line, eyebrows furrowed and glancing at Julian and Caitlin from time to time.

The curly haired man chuckled as he looked up from his computer then glancing at the speedster, _"Barry, could you stop being the Grinch? Green doesn't suit you. That's why I made your suit red, bro."_

Barry blinks and looks at the curly haired man, an annoyed stare at him. _"Very funny, Cisco."_ He chuckles and looks at his best friend who was laughing with Julian, _"Ohh, at first I was wary of Julian. But now, they kinda look cute together. Don't you think, Barry?"_

He huffs and grits his teeth at Cisco's teasing, _Cute? Too cute to be true. He can't have Cait! She's mine!_ Then realization hits him, _What am I talking about? I'm not her boyfriend! Wait, I'm her best friend! So, I can still tell her to think about being with Albert! Ha!_

" _I'll go home, Cait. It was nice to see you again."_ The pair walked to Barry and Cisco, all smiles. Julian nods at the two, _"Take care, Cisco, Allen. I'll see you at the CCPD Ball."_ Cisco waves his hand while Barry nods with a forced smile.

He looks at Caitlin once again, smiling widely. Caitlin chuckles and smiles back warmly which made Barry scoff and frown. Cisco on the other hand tries his best no to burst out laughing.

Julian leaves the trio, _"So, there's a Christmas Ball in CCPD?"_ Barry nods at Cisco, _"Yep. Captain Singh wanted to have it, since it's been a good year."_ Caitlin smiles, _"I think it's a good idea, have a little bit of Christmas joy around the police force of Central City."_

Barry smiles at her while Cisco chuckles, _"Speaking of Christmas joy, you seem to be having the best time with Julian, huh?"_ Silently, Barry elbows Cisco who groans dramatically, _"Ouch! Don't elbow me, Barry!"_

He looks at him with narrowed eyes but Cisco just innocently grins at him. The doctor nonetheless blushes at the statement causing the speedster to frown again.

" _It's good to talk and see him again."_ Caitlin replies with a small smile while Cisco grins and Barry, silently grumbles. She glances at Barry, noticing his discomfort, _"Everything all right, Barr?"_

Barry looks back at her, eyes wide and chuckles, _"What? Oh, I'm fine, Cait. Just a little… jumpy. I guess."_

The curly haired man giggles, _"Sure you are."_ Barry looks at him, grumbling lightly while Cisco laughs quietly.

Caitlin nods and smiles at Barry, _"Oh, Barry, can I talk to you about something?"_ The speedster nods and looks at her with concern, _"Is everything alright, Cait?"_

Cisco, sensing this is a cue for him to leave, stands up and bids goodbye, _"I'll go home. See you guys tomorrow!"_ He leaves his two best friends, grinning widely. _A jealous Barry and oblivious Caitlin, how romantic._

The pair were walking down the halls of STAR Labs, talking about their favorite Christmas memories when they were a child.

" _Seriously, you haven't experienced a snowball fight?!"_ Barry asks incredulously causing Caitlin to laugh at him. _"Yes, despite my last name being Snow and having the powers to form snow, I still haven't experienced a proper snowball fight."_

The speedster nods and smirks at her, _"Guess me and Cisco needs to properly acquaint you to snowball fighting."_ Caitlin giggles and smirks at him, _"I think I can beat the two of you, easily, Mr. Allen."_

Barry chuckles at her reply, _"A bold statement, Dr. Snow."_ The pair laughed and Barry looks at her, smiling brightly and laughing.

 _She's so beautiful._ Warmth spreads on his face, clearing his throat. Caitlin looks at him, _"About the thing I want to talk about to you… it's about Julian and the CCPD Ball."_

His wide smile abruptly drops, _"What about it?"_ Barry asks, trying hard not to sound too harsh or rude. _Did he… Please no._

Caitlin bites her lip, _"Well, Julian invited me to come to the ball… as his date."_ As the words escape her mouth, Barry felt an incredible rage spreads through his body.

He huffs, _"Oh. That's good."_ She looks at him, feeling a little bit shy because of the topic. Caitlin nods slowly, _"I told him that I'll think about it. I wanted to know… if it's alright for you?"_

 _Of course not! Julian's a great guy but you deserve someone more special. Someone who knows you more and deeper enough! More accustomed to your cold personality and knows almost everything about you!_

 _Like me! We've been through too much, that I want you to be happy. Besides, I should be your date! We have more chemistry and… I like you! I'm the one to blame, being silent after all those years._

" _Barry?"_ Caitlin asks, concern written all over her face and touched his shoulder. He blinks and laughs, _"Sorry, I was just thinking about things. Of course, I'm fine with it! The two of you seem comfortable with each other, anyway."_

He smiles warmly while Caitlin still looks at him with concern, _"Okay. It's late. I'll go home, Barry."_ She pulls him to a hug which he returns warmly. Barry sighs in the hug, _I like you, Cait._

She starts walking to the elevator and smiled at Barry as the doors close, Caitlin sighs and frowns at the metal door. _Guess, I was wrong. Hoping that Barry likes me? Such wishful thinking, Caitlin Snow._

~the next day~

" _So, you pretended that you were fine with Cait being Julian's date despite you secretly liking her and being super jealous about their interactions."_ Cisco said while eating a lollipop.

Barry sighs and runs his hands through his hair, _"I know. It sounds really bad, man. I just… can't risk our friendship! What if she doesn't like me back?"_

Cisco chuckles at him, _"She likes you or she won't kiss Everyman!Barry back!"_ The speedster's eyes widened, _"What?!"_ The curly haired man sighs, _"Watch this."_

The speedster was seating inside Caitlin's lab, still not believing what he had just watched minutes ago.

 _I stumbled on that accidentally. At first, I was shocked why would Caitlin kiss Everyman. Then, I realized that maybe she kissed Everyman back because she thought it was you._ Cisco explained while Barry had his feelings all mixed and shaken.

Caitlin enters the lab squealing lightly at the sight of him, _"Barry! What are you doing here?"_ Barry looks at her, who was shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

" _Why did you kiss Everyman back?"_ Her eyes widened at his question, _What?! How…_ She looks at him with wide eyes, _"H-H-How did you find about that?!"_ Barry explains how Cisco stumbled upon it and showed it to him.

She nods, _"Remind me to delete it later."_ Caitlin was about to leave her lab but her arm was grabbed by Barry, stopping her.

" _Why did you kiss Everyman back?!"_ Barry demanded while Caitlin turns to him, eyes filled with anger.

" _Because I thought it was you! I thought that Barry Allen was kissing me! I was surprised but slowly I realized that I liked Barry Allen!"_ She confessed at him angrily.

She shakes off his grip, _"And my wishful thinking was stupid. Because why would you even like me? Right? You were in love with Iris, Patty, Linda and I was just a friend."_

Barry gapes at her, still processing her words. _"I should've stopped liking you but as the years pass by, my feelings didn't fade. Even with Julian in the scene, my heart is still yearning for you."_

Caitlin sighs in exasperation and was about leave her lab again but Barry pulls her back.

" _Barry! Pl—"_ Her eyes widened, feeling a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. His hands pull snake to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Caitlin slowly closes her eyes, running her hands through his hair.

The pair continued kissing, knocking some of the medical equipment but paying no attention besides their lips that are lip locked together and moving in complete sync.

The two walked out of the medbay, clothes disheveled and hand clasped together. _"I like you, Caitlin. I was just unsure of confessing, I didn't want to destroy our friendship."_ She smiles at him, _"I like you too, Barry. I understand at least now, we both know our friendship won't be destroyed."_

The pair laughed and they looked around the lab, _"How about we decorate the—"_ As the words left Caitlin's mouth, Barry flashed around the lab and placed Christmas decorations.

He got back beside Caitlin, grinning smugly, _"You were saying, Dr. Snow?"_ Caitlin looks around, seeing a Christmas tree, stockings, mistletoes, Christmas lights and tinsels around the lab.

She looks at him and rolled her eyes, _"Mr. Showoff Allen."_ The two shared a hearty laugh once more, happy for the brand-new stage of their relationship.

 _Green doesn't suit you, Mr. Allen._ Caitlin Snow said as she walked back to his date after dancing with Julian. Barry felt his cheeks burn bright red, _I'm not jealous. I'm your date._ She laughs as they walk to middle, _Yes, you are._

 **A/N:** Jealous Barry is the best haha. Maybe a Jealous Caitlin next time? ;) Thanks for reading!


	10. Day 10: Drunk Boss Mishaps

**Summary:** _If you take advantage of me, I'll sue you, Ms. Snow._ He said in his drunk voice causing her to laugh more.

" _Barry, come on! The party's over!"_ Cisco Ramon told his best friend/boss Bartholomew Henry Allen, who was still drinking a bottle of beer. He looks at him and chuckles, _"Oh, let me be, Ramon!"_

Their company just had its Christmas Party, hence the confetti and empty paper cups on the floor. Everyone had a good time, especially their boss who was currently laughing while his best friend insists that they should go home.

He looks at Cisco, _"Just drink with me, man! We should have fun!"_ Barry takes another swig of his beer and laughs again. Cisco sighs in defeat, thinking of other ways to take his drunk friend home.

 _It's actually nice to see him all buzzed up. He's very serious about running the company, strict and formal during work hours. But during times when work is not the issue, Barry is all smiles and grins; a great compliment to his tough exterior as the CEO._

" _Cisco, do you think I'll ever find a girl who'll love me?"_ Barry asks Cisco while looking at him with sad puppy eyes. The curly haired man nodded, _"Sure you will, man! You're an amazing man! Even more amazing if you choose to go home, right now."_

He looks at Cisco then suddenly, tears were falling down his eyes causing Cisco to panic, _"Hey! Hey!"_ Barry sniffles, _"But where is she, man?!"_ He continued rambling drunk words and sniffling from time to time.

 _Despite being so good in handling the company, Barry wasn't that good in the love department of his life. He goes on dates but nothing lasts for a while, the relationship starts good then ends badly after a few weeks or a month, max._

 _Barry was a great guy but maybe he hasn't just found the right girl, the one who'll stay by his side for a lifetime. Well, at least he has someone who fits that position. Only difference is, she only fits that in a business kind of way and not a loving him kind of way. Or that's how Cisco thought about it._

Suddenly, click of heels sounded in the room causing both guys to look at the source. A woman entered the room wearing a bright smile at the two, _"You guys still here? I thought you all got home already."_

Cisco smiles at her widely, _"Caitlin! Thank god, you're here!"_ Caitlin chuckles, _"What's wrong this time, Cisco?"_ And to answer her question, sniffling and murmuring were heard.

She chuckles at the sight of his best friend/boss and walked closer to his slumped figure near the bar. _"Barry, why are you crying?"_

He looks at Caitlin while sniffling and smiled a bit, _"Caitlin!"_ Barry pulled her to a hug, _"You're here! Drink with me!"_ She returns the hug warmly while smiling widely at this adorable side of him.

Cisco watched the two, smiling widely. _"Cait, I'll go home now. You take care of Barry, see you!"_ He runs out of the room leaving Caitlin sighing while Barry waving enthusiastically at their best friend.

" _Drink with me, Cait!"_ He said with a wide grin causing Caitlin to roll his eyes, _"As much as I'd want to, I refuse. We both know what happened last time I was drunk."_

She shudders at the memory, a certain song from the movie, _Grease_ haunted her over and over again. Barry smirks, _"Summer lovin"_ He sings on key while Caitlin blushes and glares at him, _"Barry!"_ He laughs once moreand hiccupping a bit, _He still sounds on key even when he's drunk, this is unfair Universe!_

" _Come on, Barry. We need to get you home."_ She helps him stand up, _"I want to drink more, Cait! I'm your boss!"_ Barry said in a commanding tone but wasn't that convincing enough.

Caitlin smiles, _"And I'm your secretary who wants the best for her boss. Now, let's go home."_ She glances at him, giving her most dazzling smile. Barry hiccups and with a sigh nods at her, feeling warmth spreading on his cheeks.

She puts him inside his car while sitting in the driver's seat. Barry was just lying on the soft seat, smiling and giggling from time to time. Caitlin reaches to his side, buckling him up.

Doing the same, she starts the engine and looks at her drunk boss while giggling, _"Time to take you home, Mr. Allen."_ He looks back at her and nods with a big grin. The boss and his secretary drove silently through the road, with occasional weird questions from his boss.

" _Why did the dinosaurs die, Cait?"_

" _Can we try to reserve gravity sometimes?"_

" _Why does quicksand work slowly?"_

" _Is a pessimists blood type, B negative?"_

" _Which is heavier, a kilogram of steel or a kilogram of feathers?"_

Caitlin was giggling uncontrollably at his silly questions. _I can't believe that the strict CEO can be this hilarious when drunk. This is even a better version of him than when he's just simple Barry Allen, my best friend._

She parks the car in front of a large villa, _"Ms. Snow!"_ Adrian greeted her, Barry's butler and caretaker of his house. Caitlin smiles at him and pulls out a drunk Barry, _"Hello, Mr. Adrian. I'm just taking him to his room, can you please prepare a basin, towel, and a glass of water."_

He nods at her, _"Of course, Ms. Snow. Thank you for bringing, Bartholomew home."_ She nods with a warm smile and proceeds to drag her boss up to his room.

As she opens the door to this bedroom, _"If you take advantage of me, I'll sue you, Ms. Snow."_ Barry said as Caitlin gently places him on his warm bed. Caitlin laughs and smiles at her boss, _"I wouldn't dream of that, Mr. Allen."_

Barry groans in comfort then rolls over his warm and comfy bed, not bothering to take off his coat and shoes. Caitlin bends down and removes his brown dress shoes then takes of his coat, leaving him in his red formal shirt and black trousers.

Her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the first two when Adrian enters the room, pushing a small table containing the basin of water, glass of water, and a blue towel.

Caitlin turns around and smiles, _"Thank you, Mr. Adrian."_ He smiles at her and watches as she wets the towel and starts wiping it on Barry's forehead. _Ohh, she's the perfect wife for Mr. Allen. They look adorable together._

Adrian bids goodbye and Caitlin helps him drink a glass of water, _"Better?"_ Barry nods and stares at her, admiring her beauty.

She was starting to unbutton the rest of his clothes, revealing his slim but toned chest. A blush coats her cheeks, _"I'll get you some fresh clothes, Mr. Allen. Please take off your clothes."_ Caitlin rushes out of his room, biting her lip nervously.

Barry laughs a little and starts removing his clothes, his mind imprinting the beautiful smile of his beloved secretary. Minutes later, Caitlin gets back carrying a pair of dark green cotton shorts and a red shirt with a lightning bolt symbol.

She looks at Barry, who was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. _"Here you go, sir!"_ Quick as lightning she leaves the room, giving her boss to change while she ignores the blush spreading on her cheeks.

After a while she knocks on the door softly then she enters eyes tightly shut, just in case. She opened them slowly and smiled at the sight she saw. Barry was lying on his bed, wearing comfortable clothes and snoring lightly.

Caitlin gently shuts the door and sits on the edge of his bed, careful not to wake him up. Looking over at his serene face, a smile appears on her face, _"Good night, Mr. Allen. You deserve a good rest."_

She stands up and was about leave his room when a hand grabs her arm. Caitlin looks back and squeals as she was pulled down to the bed. She ends up sitting on the lap of Barry, whose arms were wrapped around her securely.

Her face was quickly set on fire, _"Mr. Allen!"_ He makes a _shhh_ sound, _"Can you please stay with me, Cait?"_ She felt her heart beat rapidly at his request, _"But…"_

He turns her face towards him, staring at her and giving his best puppy eyes. _"Please."_ Caitlin sighs and shakes her head, _"Fine. But just until you fall asleep."_ Barry grins and lays both of them on his bed, he pulls her closer to his body while snuggling like a cat.

Caitlin feels her face heating up as her petite body presses with Barry, feeling the comforting warmth he was radiating. She turns to the other side while Barry continues to hug her, _"Thank you for taking me home, Cait."_

She smiles, _"You're very much welcome, Barry."_ Looking back, she smiles at his sleeping face, _"Goodnight, Mr. Allen."_ Caitlin shifts once more, closing her eyes and a contented smile on her face.

 _The two fell asleep not knowing for the embarrassment and realization they'll be having tomorrow morning. As they slept with contented faces and light snores, the first batch of snowflakes fell from the sky; decorating the concrete pavement outside._

 **A/N:** Boss x secretary, idk why I find these kinds of dynamics adorable and lovable (maybe because of the Kdrama, _What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?)_. Probably gonna post another fanfic about a boss x secretary. Wait and see ;). Thanks for reading! Reviews and favorites are well-appreciated! :)


	11. Day 11: Lights Out

**Summary:** Stumbling in the dark, feelings are alight with spark

Team Flash or the trio of Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin were all inside Cisco's house. They decided to have a little Christmas bonding time between the three of them since metahumans weren't really giving Flash, Vibe, and Frost time to enjoy the holidays.

" _I thought you invited Harry over."_ Caitlin asked while preparing the nachos and sometimes playfully slapping the hands of Barry and Cisco, already reaching for the delicacy in front of them.

Cisco rolled his eyes, _"I thought too. But Harry's a grinch, Cait. He'll probably just be rolling his eyes at us and ruin Christmas movies."_ Barry chuckles, _"He said he'll be going back to Earth 2, spend some time with Jesse and Wally."_

The curly haired man grins widely at the success of stealing a nacho from Caitlin, who sighs, _"Poor couple."_ He tries his luck again but a spatula hits his hand, _"Caitlin!"_ She smirks at him; eyes flashing blue causing Cisco to sigh and stop his invasion of Nacho Land.

Barry laughs at their antics, smiling widely because he missed these moments with his best friends in the whole world. It's been a while since the three of them had the time to go out and enjoy the wonders of life.

Using his super speed, Barry got at least five pieces of Nachos and gobbled it up then grinned innocently at Caitlin. She shakes her head in disbelief while Cisco frowns at him, _"You didn't even share, man! Elsa here's very territorial."_

As the words left his mouth, Barry gulped as Caitlin's brown hair turned white and looked at him and Cisco menacingly, _"Hello, boys. Get out of the kitchen or I'll forget that Caity considers the two of you her brothers."_

Snowballs were formed in her hands and faster than the Speed Force, shots were fired at the poor souls trying to conquer Nacho Land.

" _It's ready!"_ Caitlin smiled widely as she placed the tray containing a plateful of nachos, two boxes of pizza and donut, two buckets of chicken wings, and a pitcher of iced tea.

She sits between Cisco and Barry, who still had snow in their hair. Turning to Cisco, _"There's still snow near your ears."_ She smirked at him, who grumbled quietly and not daring to call her _Elsa._

Caitlin turns to Barry who was vibrating himself, probably warming himself up. She smiles sweetly after he finishes vibrating, _"Still cold, Flash?"_ Extending her cold hands to his cheek causing Barry to flinch and get her hand just in time, _"Cait!"_

Pulling her hand away, she bursts out laughing; happy for being able to tease the two most important guys in his life. _"Before you turn full on cold again, let's start the movie."_ Cisco suggested and started playing Home Alone.

Thirty minutes into the movie, _"Guys, this is boring. How about we just play some Uno?"_ Cisco suggested while pausing the movie. Caitlin nods while eating a slice of pizza and Barry does the same while gobbling up two donuts.

The trio sat on the floor, forming a small circle and played Uno. Caitlin won the first three rounds, _"Are you cheating us?!"_ Cisco said as Caitlin placed her final card, a plus four card. She giggles, _"Just luck, I guess."_

Barry, on the other hand, only had two more cards in his hand, _"I guess it's time I beat you, Flash."_ Cisco said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, glad that he has a plus two and four in his hand.

The speedster looks at Caitlin, _"What color, Cait?"_ She pouts, thinking of what to pick while Barry chuckles at her adorableness. _"Red!"_ Barry grins widely, _"Uno!"_ He places down two cards, a red skip and red reverse card.

Cisco groans in defeat while Barry looks at Caitlin, _"Thanks, Cait."_ She looks at him and smiles widely, _"No problem, Barry."_ Vibe looks at his two best friends, _"Wow, the two of you planned that? I feel so betrayed and disappointed."_ The other two superheroes laughed while Cisco shakes his head and smirked.

 _Laugh all you want, let's see who'll be laughing later._ Cisco thought as they started another round, Barry and Caitlin smiling at each other. For the next five rounds, Cisco surprisingly won all of it.

" _Now that's what I call cheating, man."_ Barry complains while Caitlin nods, _"Excuses of the losers. And from the wise words of Dr. Caitlin Snow, 'It's just luck, I guess.'"_ Cisco quips with a poor imitation of Caitlin's voice.

The speedster laughs loudly while Caitlin playfully slaps Cisco's arm, an amused smile on her face. Laughter and witty remarks continued being exchanged from the trio as they continued playing Uno, then Monopoly, and Scrabble.

It was Barry's turn, he was thinking of a good word to submit. Cisco was the highest scorer, having a large lead against him and a single point lead from Caitlin. As he was about to place his tiles, the lights went out.

Caitlin let out a little squeal, _"I was just surprised!"_ She explained while Cisco shrugs and Barry smirks at her in the dark. _"I still see your smirk, Barry Allen."_ He laughs at her remark.

" _That's strange, why would the lights go out suddenly."_ Cisco wonders and stands up trying to walk through the darkness. Barry checks his phone, _11:45:27 PM._

Cisco notices this and grabs it, _"Hey man, I'll borrow your phone just for flashlight."_ He quickly leaves his best friends, grinning widely and went upstairs.

Barry sighs and glances at Caitlin, who was across him, _"Don't you think he was acting weird, just right now?"_ She chuckles quietly, _"Not sure. We're all weird, anyway."_ He grins at her reply.

The pair talked a bit, enjoying the comforting silence that the darkness provided. Barry focused on Caitlin's voice, enjoying it. Well her talking voice, not the singing one. He chuckles quietly, remembering the lines of Summer Nights plus an adorable and drunk Caitlin Snow.

" _Okay, it's been awhile."_ Caitlin says slowly standing up while Barry does the same, _"Cait, be careful."_ She starts walking blindly and expectedly trips on the Scrabble board.

" _Eeek!"_ She squealed while Barry tries to catch her through the darkness, also stepping on some of the Scrabble tiles and the box of Uno. Caitlin tumbles forward to Barry, sending both of them falling down.

" _Ouch."_ Barry groaned as they landed on the couch, rather than the hardwood floor. He felt a warmth sensation on his cheeks, feeling the body of Caitlin pressed against his while he tightens his grip around her.

Caitlin felt her face flushing red, feeling the arms wrapping around her body. _He's so warm._ She thought and unconsciously snuggled a bit closer, enjoying the warmth he was radiating.

The two continued awkwardly cuddling each other through the darkness. Then, the lights were suddenly back on. The Christmas tree lights up, blinking in different colors.

She looks down and blushes, greeted by a stare from the fastest man alive. _"Thanks."_ Caitlin mumbles while Barry smiles shyly, _"Anytime."_ Her heart was beating fast and she was sure he could feel it too.

Barry clears his throat, his heart wanting to break out of his chest. Her doe brown eyes were staring at him, whose face is undeniably as red as his Flash suit, closed the gap. Caitlin does the same, wanting to do this years ago.

As the clock struck 12, their kiss lips met in the most magical and best way. Barry sits up, placing Caitlin on her lap; her legs wrapping around his waist. The pair continued kissing, savoring each other's taste. She felt his hands pull her face closer while her hands ruffled his hair.

This continued for a while, _"Should I leave?"_ A voice asks causing the two to back away from another, clothes rumpled and hair messy. Barry looks at Cisco, _"The lights are back on."_ He points out with a blush. Caitlin nods and fixes her hair, _"Yeah."_ Her face was red causing Cisco to laugh.

Caitlin was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen, heart still beating fast. _I kissed Barry and I liked it. Oh god._ She hears Frost giggling inside her head, _**You two, would make quite the pair.**_ Frost said with a smirk.

She blushes more and drinks another glass of water. _"Cait?"_ Barry asked causing her to jump a little and turn around. _"Barry!"_ He walks closer to her while she avoids looking at him.

" _About the kiss earlier, I want you to know that I want more."_ Barry said while looking at Caitlin. She looks back and blushes causing Barry to turn red, _"What I meant with more is… I want more than just kissing you. I want to… give us, a shot? I mean, we do make quite a pair."_

Caitlin smiles at him, _"I would like that too, Barry."_ He grins back and grabs her hand, _"Merry Christmas, Cait."_ She squeezes his hand, _"Merry Christmas, Barry."_

Cisco rolled his eyes, _"Merry Christmas, you filthy animals."_ He said loudly while eating a chicken wing, smiling at the hearty laughter he heard from the kitchen.

 _When the lights went out, our hearts and feelings went all out._

 _A blind midnight kiss, perfect for two people oblivious to their own feelings._

 **A/N:** Almost at the end! Hope you all had fun reading this story (even though it's been uploaded late). Thank you for reading! :)


	12. Day 12: Faking for Discounts

**Summary:** Who knew faking lead to a realization of the wonderful truth in front of her.

Caitlin Snow was so sure that she was just going to have a happy and simple day of Christmas shopping. She prepared her long list, containing gifts for her friends, Christmas decorations, and ingredients for the delicacies she was going to make.

Wearing a long-sleeved white sweater dress paired with ripped jeans and white flats. A red scarf was also wrapped around her neck, auburn hair flowing down, and completing the look was a bright wide smile on her face.

Everything was perfect, the streets weren't that filled with people yet and snow fall was still minimal. Caitlin was walking around the mall, checking several clothes for herself and her friends.

After buying clothes, she went to the book store and looked for a brand-new novel to be hooked on. Focused on browsing the titles, she accidentally bumped into someone.

" _Sorry."_ Caitlin says and looks up, face gasping audibly. The someone she bumped into was a man, wearing a plaid shirt and had the sleeves folded paired with dark jeans and blue Nike.

He turns to her and smirks, _"It's fine, Cait. I knew you would like bumping into me."_ She quickly leaves the man, regretting the fact that she apologized to that annoying and cocky man.

But Lady Luck wasn't siding with her anymore, the man follows her around the bookstore. _"Hey, wait up."_ He grabs her arm causing Caitlin to stop and shake off his grip.

She turns at him and glares, _"What do you want, Barry?"_ The man chuckles and winks at her, _"I want to go with you, who seems to be busy doing Christmas shopping."_ Sighing in disbelief, she exits the book store followed close by Barry Allen.

Caitlin ignores him, trying to outwalk him but because he's a track and field athlete, Barry easily catches up to her. _"So, what brings the brilliant but cold Caitlin Snow at the mall?"_ She remained silent and continued looking around the mall, wanting the man behind her to be swallowed up by the earth.

Barry chuckles at her silence, _"The cold treatment, huh? Well you're an ice queen."_ She turns to him, _"If you're just going to annoy me during the rest of the day, just go away and leave me be."_

 _Everything was fine until Barry showed up, annoying her just like in college. They were in good terms, having a mutual best friend named Cisco Ramon. But Caitlin hated his reckless and happy go lucky nature totally opposite of her cautious and cold type._

 _He liked going to parties and having attention._

 _She liked reading books and having high grades._

 _He was an athlete and a great singer plus dancer._

 _She wasn't any of the two things, just the top student of their class._

 _He was also smart, Caitlin would give that but he's really not her cup of tea. Even though he's charming and handsome, Caitlin would be blind if she denies that, she likes the more matured man rather than the mischievous guy._

He nods slowly, _"Fine. I won't annoy you, just keep you company. Probably ask you sometimes but not to annoy you."_ Caitlin looks at him warily, _"You better stay true to your promise."_

Barry salutes dramatically, _"Yes, ma'am!"_ She sighs and nonetheless nods her head making Barry grin widely at her approval. The pair continued walking around as Caitlin shops for Christmas decorations and presents.

" _Hey, why didn't you get the mistletoe?"_ He asks while looking at the items in her cart. A couple of Christmas Santa figurines, some ornaments for a Christmas tree, tinsel, Christmas lights, and stockings.

She continues pushing her cart, _"For what? Having someone kiss me under a green plant? Supposed to be romantic? No, thank you."_ Barry shakes his head in disbelief, _"Wow, you really are a Grinch, huh?"_

Caitlin pays for the things she bought while Barry offered to help her carry some of the things she bought. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _"Why are you helping me? Are you trying to prank me again? Just like in college days."_

He laughs at her narrowed eyes while grabbing two bags, _"No, I genuinely want to help you. And please, pranking? Grow up, Dr. Snow."_ He laughs louder at her glare.

The pair went to a small restaurant where Barry offered to treat her for lunch. Caitlin simply ordered a plate of carbonara and a glass of mocha frappuccino. Barry on the other hand ordered burger and fries plus one strawberry milkshake, his favorite.

She slowly eats the pasta, chewing lightly while the man across her was eating like a starved man from the desert. Caitlin studies him causing a small smile to tug at her face, _He can be annoying but he's a good guy._

Barry notices her stare and smirks, _"Am I the apple of your eye now, Cait?"_ She rolled her eyes and picked up some tissue, putting it on the food sauce around his mouth.

He blinks his eyes, surprised by her action. Caitlin looks at him, _"Pig."_ She giggles lightly and continued enjoying her food while Barry wipes his mouth with the tissue and smiles at her, happy that they're somehow getting along.

" _You're not coming to the party?"_ Barry asked her while sipping his milkshake. Caitlin simply nods, _"Yeah. You know I'm not a party person besides I have to decorate my house."_ He nods at her and calls a waiter, asking for their bill.

The manager approaches their smile with a wide smile, _"Here's your bill, sir."_ She extends it and Caitlin tries to reach for it but Barry beats her to it. He snatches it and grins at Caitlin, _"My treat, remember?"_

She rolled her eyes while the manager smiled at the two of them, _"Are the two of you, perhaps a couple?"_ Caitlin looks at the manager with wide eyes, _"Why are you asking us that suddenly?"_ Barry cuts her off, grinning at her annoyed stare.

The woman laughs, _"Well, sir. We have a discount for couples and a free chocolate mud pie for sharing. A holiday promo."_ Barry's eyes twinkled at the mention of food while Caitlin considers the discount… _Ugh. Fine. Silly promos._

Caitlin looks at the manager and smiles widely, _"We're a couple!"_ She declared making the manager smile widely while Barry looks at her with wide eyes. _"We're just a month old, so we're a little shy about our relationship. But we love each other, don't we, honey?"_

Barry stifled a grin as she nervously holds his hand but smiles at her, _"Yes. I love you with all of my heart, baby cakes."_ Caitlin flinches quietly but maintains a sweet smile at him. The manager nods with a grin, _"Ohh! I see. We'll have the mud pie served. The discount would be deducted, ma'am and sir."_ She politely leaves the "couple".

Seeing that she's out of view, Caitlin quickly removes her hand from Barry's. She looked at him with a serious face, a faint blush on her cheeks, _"Just to be clear, I only said that for the discount."_

" _Of course, you did."_ He replies with a wide smirk then looks at her intensely, _"Where shall we go next, baby cakes?"_ That earned him a crumpled tissue to the face which he easily evaded, laughing lightly while she sighs in exasperation and wished to magically disappear or have ice powers to freeze the annoying man across her.

" _Baby cakes! Wait for me!"_ Caitlin stopped in her tracks, face flushed different shades of red. Barry stops beside her, wrapping his arms around her and the pair started walking again.

She steps out of his grasp, _"Don't call me that, we're not pretending anymore."_ Caitlin said icily while Barry pouts childishly, _"You're no fun, Cait. What if there's another discount or freebie?"_ She sighs and continued walking faster again while he laughs and catches up to her.

The two were inside a clothing store, Barry sitting on the plush couch while Caitlin browses the store racks. _Is he serious on keeping me company?_ She thought as she looked at the clothes, his handsome smirk appearing on her mind.

" _Caitlin?"_ A voice asks causing her to look back and eyes widen. She looks at the man, _"Zack."_ She replies, old memories and pain haunt her mind. They stare at each other for a while, silence surrounding them.

Barry notices Caitlin talking with a man, _Is that her ex?_ He remains in his seat but was watching their exchange.

" _How are you, Cait?"_ Zack asks looking at her with concern all over his face. She avoids gazing back, _"Fine."_ Caitlin replies simply, wishing that he would just disappear.

Zack sighs and tries to reach her again but Caitlin moves away, _"I'm fine, Zack. It's been four years. I should go."_ He tries to grab her again but his hand was lightly slapped by another figure.

Barry appears beside Caitlin, _"Sorry, my girlfriend is in a rush."_ He grabs Caitlin's arms and dragged her out of the store. Zack stares at them, remembering the good times he had with Caitlin.

Caitlin was sitting on a bench, looking down at her feet. _Why did I have to see Zack?_ She sighs and frowns to herself, _"Hey, cheer up, Frosty."_ She looks up and was a greeted with a cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

She hesitantly grabs it while Barry sits beside her, enjoying a scoop of strawberry ice cream. Caitlin looks at him as she starts licking her ice cream, _"How did you know?"_

He looks at her and smiles widely, _"I just do."_ Barry continues eating his ice cream while Caitlin does the same, slowly smiling and watched the children running around while throwing snowballs at each other.

" _Thank you for today, Barry."_ Caitlin says with a wide smile as she opens her door and lets Barry come inside. He smiles at her, _"Anytime, Cait."_ Barry sits down on her couch while she prepares two cups of hot chocolate.

 _Why am I so happy, why is my heart beating fast, why is my mind always picturing his laughter and dazzling smile? Why?_ Caitlin thought as she puts the marshmallows on their hot chocolate, smiling and blushing lightly.

" _Here you go."_ Caitlin hands him his mug before sitting beside him, sipping her hot chocolate and smiling at the taste and warmth of it. She looks at Barry, who laughs at her lips smeared with melted marshmallow and a little bit of chocolate.

He wipes her marshmallow mustache with his hand and licks it while smirking at her, _"Tastes good, Cait."_ She felt her face flush red while Barry laughs and continues drinking his own hot chocolate, delighted with its taste.

Caitlin sets down her mug on the coffee table, breathing lightly and looked at the man beside her. She unconsciously leans in while Barry looks at her with eyes widening in surprise, _"Caitlin, wait."_

As the words left his mouth, Caitlin blinks and felt her whole face light up like a Christmas tree. She backs away from Barry, _"Sorry! That was a stupid thing to do… Sorry! I didn't know you already had a girlfriend! I'm not that kind of girl, I'm reall—"_

Barry sets down his mug and pulls her closer, tilting her chin to meet his gaze. Caitlin felt very conscious at their closeness and his breath tickling his face, _"I don't have a girlfriend, to be clear. I was just surprised but it doesn't mean I don't like it."_

She nods slowly, face still bright red. He holds her closer as a smirk appears on his handsome face, _"I told you to buy a mistletoe."_ Caitlin was about to ask what he was talking about but a pair of soft lips silenced her.

Doe brown eyes wide, _He's kissing me. Barry Allen's kissing me! In my house! No mistletoes!_ She pulled away a bit, _"Barry… I th—"_ He kisses her once again, more passionate this time.

Caitlin feels that she was melting as Barry continued kissing her and finally, she kisses back, pulling him to herself. He pushed her down the couch, the pair practically making out on the sofa. Hot chocolates forgotten as they got lost in each other's taste.

She pushes him away, _"Barry, wait."_ He looks down at her, eyes shining with lust and love. Minutes later, a blush appears on his face causing him to get off her almost falling off the couch.

" _Sorry."_ He mumbles and sits a good distance away from Caitlin, who sheepishly sits and moves closer to him. _"I like you, Barry. Even though I was cold to you."_ Barry smiles at her statement, _"I like you too, Caitlin. It's fine, it made 'the getting to you to like me' more memorable and fun."_

Caitlin giggles and gets their mugs then hands Barry his. He sips once and grins at her, _"So... hot chocolate and chill, baby cakes?"_ Warmth spreads across her face, _"Do not call me that, ever again. Plus, don't push your luck, Allen."_ She stands up and walks to her shopping bags.

Barry chuckles and chases after her, wrapping his arms around her waist. _"I won't, Baby cakes."_ Caitlin sighs and glares at him, _"Call me that again and I'll dump hot chocolate on your head."_

He laughs again and held her hand, _"Fine. What if I help you decorate your house! At least allow me to call you that or if you like, we can do chill part."_ Barry said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and considered his silly suggestion., _"Alright. If you help me decorate, you can call me, Baby cakes."_ He grins widely and starts to get the Christmas ornaments and hanged it around her Christmas tree, _"Come on, Cait!"_

His actions caused Caitlin to laugh loudly, smiling at his eagerness. She went to Barry's side, helping in decorating the tree.

 _Baby cakes?_ Barry asked after they finish decorating.

 _What?_ Caitlin replies with an amused smile.

 _You really don't want to do the chill part?_ He asks hopefully.

 _Barry!_ She exclaims at him, blushing fiercely.

Their phones were unattended, unable to notice the barrage of text from Cisco Ramon,

 _ **Barry! Are you coming? I'm inviting Caitlin!**_

 _ **Cait! Where are you? Barry's here, you two need to get together! ASAP!**_

 _Guess the more you hate, the more you love is really true._ She thought while snuggling closer to Barry, who had his arm securely wrapped around her waist as they watch Christmas movies under a hastily made pillowfort.

 **A/N:** The 12 Days of SB is officially finished! It was fun and memorable to write this fanfic, my first completed Snowbarry fic. I hope all of you enjoyed reading my fanfic and had smiles around your face while reading (hopefully). Maybe next year, I'll do another one of this (should I?). Gonna need new prompts and inspiration hehe. Anyway, thank you for reading this! Please try to read my other stories like _Snowbarry? Snowbarry._ and _Heart Rate,_ the former is still ongoing because I'm a lazy writer. I also have a Wattpad account (NewtIsNotDead and RunMinhoRun) with TMR imagines and stories. Thank you again! Hope you all had a fun Christmas and holidays. See you again! Early Happy New Year (probably gonna post a new year SB fic.) Reviews and favorites are well-appreciated, thank you again very very very much! :D


End file.
